


Acerca de lo Oscuro y lo Atemporal

by Running_with_the_w0lves



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blury backgorund character, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral pronounce for Original Character, Multi, OC is Reader, Or not, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Reader-Insert, just choose whaterver you want
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Running_with_the_w0lves/pseuds/Running_with_the_w0lves
Summary: Un misterioso accidente que involucra a una misteriosa persona. El conde Ciel Phantomhive se verá atado de manos en más de una oportunidad por unx indecifrable jugadorx, mientras su fiel mayordomo aguarda sus ordenes pacientemente. Los puestos de cada pieza en el tablero parecen hundirse en el caos a medida que la partida avanza ¿Te quedarás a ver el descenlace?





	1. Cayendo a la historia

**Author's Note:**

> El inicio puede resultar un poco confuso, pero eso es precisamente lo que pasa por la cabeza de nuestrx protagonista misteriosx. Podría prometer que valdra la pena pero eso ha de ser juzgado por tí, queridx lectorx, aunque, sí espero que te quedes a leer los misterios que tengo preparados, y disfrutar un descenlace inesperado cuando menos.  
> Bienvenidx a mi primer fanfic de kuroshitsuji. Planeo ir subiendo capitulos cada semana dependiendo de la acogida que tenga la historia n.n

 

Las palabras aterrizaron en aquella superficie desconocida, entonces tuvo textura, y era suave, delicado. Una sensación extraña me inundó, intranquilidad, algo desagradable tirando dentro de mi estómago, tirando las cuerdas de mis brazos y haciendo mis extremidades temblar, era incómodo, insólito; la sensación se transformaba en una capa viscosa expandiéndose por toda mi piel, desde el interior de mi cuerpo podrido. Flotaba, como quien se ha hundido en el agua con las ropas aún bien puestas, capas y capas de tela enredándose en mis dedos, los brazos fuertemente contraídos contra mi torso en maneras que normalmente los músculos no me permitirían, mis piernas se agitaban en la nada, luchando contra miles de manos invisibles rozando mi piel una y otra vez sin llegar a tocar, una mera caricia fantasma, eso era, de eso se trataba todo. Flotaba en la nada, mientras me rozaba el cabello con su ausencia, había perdido el control de todo cuanto me rodeaba, y quien si no yo para intentar dominar el mismísimo vacío.

Entonces un ojo omnipotente me observó fijamente, carente de párpados que diesen descanso, me sostuvo allí, por la eternidad de ese momento, un presente construido por mí en algún punto alternativo de la red, el escalón que sobraba de la escalera en caracol, allí me encontraba, y no había forma de escapar a su terrible mirada perpetua. Inhabilitadas todas mis funciones, no existía manera en que yo pudiese ver los engranajes ya puestos en marcha tras aquel iris insondable, el metal se contrajo, las partes medio oxidadas se movieron en un efecto dominó que terminó por retraer el ojo mecánico a su cuenca de origen, dándome un breve respiro antes de notar mis órganos contraídos, mi corazón se aceleró al tiempo que mis brazos se contrajeron ocultando mi rostro y cabeza, mis piernas buscaron un soporte mas me fue imposible aferrarme a cualquier cosa, en el segundo en que comprendí que estaba cayendo, y el terror inundó mis entrañas erizando mi piel, solté un grito desde lo profundo de mi estómago.

Las punzadas se expandieron y contrajeron acabando localizadas como millones de agujas clavadas en mis pulmones ante el impacto, a pesar de ello, era en mi frente donde sentía mi conciencia desvanecer, mi piel carcomida cayendo a pedazos a medida que una figura se gravaba solemnemente entre mis cejas, el ciclo siendo sellado, condenandome al eterno retorno. El aire finalmente se abrió paso por los empolvados canales, con cada bocanada sentía mis costillas incrustarse en las paredes de mis músculos, sin embargo el alivio fue grande, aun cuando solo fuese capaz de dar pequeños y entrecortados respiros, estaba con vida y no tenía idea de qué hacer con ella.

Luego de otro par de minutos logre rodar lo suficiente como para incorporarme a medias, mis manos aun apoyadas en el suelo me daban algo de soporte para no sentir que el mundo se desvanecía y yo volvía a flotar sin control. Mis palmas acariciaron diminutos granos húmedos, ásperos, ramas, tierra, olía a lluvia y a viento, pero el aire estaba cargado de algo más, un aroma pesado y extraño, entre ácido y quemado, abrí los ojos lentamente, pestañeando ante la luz potente y cegadora, el cielo estaba nublado y aun así parecía brillar demaciado, se vislumbraba a traves del bollaje de los arboles que me rodeaban, parecían haber estado allí tantos años que ya formaban parte de un recuerdo atemporal, propio de alguien que jamás puede tener la certeza de cuando pasaron ciertos sucesos, o cuales iban primero y cuáles eran los más longevos. Luchaba por no cerrar los ojos nuevamente, mis párpados parecían no querer ceder, como si por voluntad propia pudiesen superar a mi necesidad de despertar. Es cierto, necesitaba despertar y espabilarme, de otra forma no podría responder ante mi entorno, mi cuerpo estaba completamente expuesto ante cualquier daño, mi carne vulnerada por la caída, mis músculos contraídos, mi mandíbula se negaba a obedecer y mi mismo ser no se terminaba de convencer acerca de las órdenes que habían sido dadas. Claro mi cuerpo reaccionaba, tenía frío, pensaba en las consecuencias de no conseguir un refugio pronto, entre tanto continuaba batallando por dejar de pestañear y conseguir observar algo. Pude distinguir una borrosa silueta redonda, brillaba mucho pero podría asegurar que era de color azul, profundo, intrigante, seductor y mercenario. Un ojo azul que pestañeaba mientras el otro era cubierto por un parche, los tenía grabados en la memoria a pesar de que mis ojos no fuesen capaces de distinguir entre la claridad y la sombra. Fue el primer recuerdo del que tuve consciencia alguna.

 

Blanco, los pequeños ruidos que acariciaban mi oído traían una sensación de tranquilidad a mi pecho, un calor que me entregaba el sentimiento vago de haber sido despertado, algo que había sentido antes, alguna vez, entre toda una eternidad de veces; el rastro de las telas al frotarlas casualmente con alguna superficie; voces humanas, aunque lejanas, llegaban reconfortando mi corazón herido de soledad, expectante de compañía; gotas comenzando a caer tímidamente, chocando con la superficie del techo rítmicamente, cada vez más constante hasta transformarse en un susurro acogedor. El cielo debía estar oscuro, de un azul tan profundo que el ojo inexperto confundiría por negro, aquel iris descubierto volvió a mi mente, parecía sonreír, de la forma en que se contrae la mejilla al hacerlo, mas no de aquella forma en que la mirada parece contarte un chiste. La puerta rechinó suavemente, como si todos los sonidos hubiesen sido preparados para no perturbar demasiado mis oídos, mis piernas rozaron la suavidad de las sábanas al moverse, restregué mis ojos esperando el dolor de la ceguera ante el brillo, sin embargo fue considerablemente más sencillo está vez, y pronto pude distinguir la luz anaranjada de un candelabro y sus velas, en medio de la oscuridad parecían estar sujetas por algún fantasma cerca de la puerta, no obstante el vidrio de la ventana no alcanzaba a reflejar la identidad de la persona que había ingresado en la habitación. Para cuando logré incorporar la cabeza el candelabro ya se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche y un hombre vestido de negro movía la boca frente a mí, sus ojos daban la impresión de ser amables pese a que el color escarlata perturbaba cualquier sentimiento de empatía humana; me observaba esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que no había procesado, la piel de su cara, similar a la porcelana, se arrugó y estiró formando una mueca con sus cejas, estiré mi mano y con la llema de mis dedos toque su mejilla, estaba helada pero se entibió rápidamente ante mi tacto, me observó contrariado una vez más.

-Parece no entender lo que le digo- afirmó hablando en la dirección opuesta a donde me encontraba -No contesta porque no ha procesado mi pregunta, por lo que queda esperar que probablemente no sepa información básica como la que he solicitado, joven amo, dudo profundamente que esta persona pueda entregar alguna respuesta valiosa. ¿Debería disponer de ella?- La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire por un segundo antes de que una voz distinta resonara demandante desde la oscuridad, donde la débil luz del candelabro no alcanzaba, cerca de la puerta.

-La reina me ha encomendado una tarea, esto le involucra aun cuando no sabemos de qué forma. Es, ciertamente, probable que ni la misma persona sepa como se ha visto atada en todo este asunto. Pero aún es pronto para disponer de esta pieza, pienso guardarla un par de turnos en caso de que resulte de utilidad. Sebastian, encargate de averiguar al menos quien es y que le ha ocurrido.- La voz resonaba con autoridad, intencionalmente potenciada, contrastaba con el tono dulce de no haber pasado aún por los cambios hormonales de la pubertad. El hombre de negro contestó arrancando un sonido de genuina sorpresa de su interlocutor

-Me temo, joven amo, que no poseo la certeza de poder cumplir con sus expectativas.- Aquel a quien el hombre de negro llamaba joven amo soltó un sonido de interes, parecía, hasta, divertido, aunque aún asombrado- Verá, si hay algo que puedo afirmar en este momento, lo haré puesto que la nueva partida que parece estarse desarrollando a logrado captar mi interés. Sin embargo debo recibir sus órdenes.- Al terminar la oración utilizó un tono sugestivo, que daba la impresión de contener una sonrisa burlona

-Sebastian, es una orden, dime lo que sea que hayas descubierto de esta persona; te recuerdo que es una ley del contrato, no debes mentirme jamás.- La persona oculta en las sombras elevó la voz, remarcando aún más el sentido de poder detrás de sus palabras. Sentí el murmullo de las ropas del hombre de negro removerse al tiempo que este se inclinaba

\- Si, mi señor. Lo cierto es, que percibo algo dispar en su alma.-

-¿Algo dispar?, explicate, Sebastian-

-Joven amo, su alma podría estar fragmentada de alguna forma, otra posibilidad es que no esté completamente unida a su cuerpo, pero la duda que resta es… ¿Dónde se halla el resto de ella?- Comencé a remover mis piernas nuevamente, sentía miles de insectos hurgando en mi carne, mis pies adormecidos se movían torpemente al igual que mis piernas, intenté girarme mas una punzada en la espalda me detuvo quitándome el aliento.

-Por favor, intente mantener reposo, ha sufrido una terrible caída y su cuerpo aún no se recupera.- Los ojos rojos del hombre me observaban con curiosidad y diversión, aunque alcancé a divisar malicia en el trasfondo de sus iris.

* * *

 

 

Mi tos violenta no terminaba por decantarse, la arena que inundaba mis vías respiratorias parecía cada vez más real y espesa. Sentía la boca adormecida, sin importar cuánto intentase contener el aire, mi caja torácica se contraía por impulso. Intenté rodar una vez más para acomodarme de lado, la punzada en mis costillas me volvió a atravesar como una espada de doble filo, no obstante una mano enguantada me brindó soporte suficiente para no desvanecerme, acomodó las almohadas y logró que mi espalda quedara un poco más recta en la cama. Sentí luz tocando mi cara, tibia, como dándome la bienvenida, la voz dulce de una mujer, susurrandome que tomara la medicina, y al mismo tiempo seria, advirtiendome que no volviera a agitarme, su mano cálida y delicada me ayudaba a incorporarme lo suficiente para dejar mi espalda recta en la cama -Así ya podrás dormir mejor, cielo- anunció besandome la frente para retirarse con pasos suaves que denotaban un intento por hacerse invisibles.

-De esta forma podrá dormir mejor, nuestro invitado debe ser recibido con la reconocida hospitalidad de la familia Phantomhive, como es natural; esas fueron las órdenes de mi señor. Si no necesita nada más, le deseo una noche apacible.- Una voz elegante resonó en la oscuridad de la habitación en la que me encontraba, era aterciopelada, grave, daba la impresión de estar jugando algún juego prohibido y secreto.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunté aunque no fui capaz de reconocer mi voz oxidada, que apenas logró romper el velo del silencio, aunque supuse que él habría alcanzado a oírme, incluso si no hubiese hablado.

-Soy solo un demonio de mayordomo. Se encuentra en la mansión Phantomhive, uno de nuestros sirvientes le ha encontrado en el bosque y, a juzgar por sus heridas, parece haber sufrido una caída muy peligrosa- en la última frase volvió a emplear un tono sugerente de burla, como si sospechara algo y estuviese disfrutando de alguna broma interna.

-Agua, quiero agua- Mi garganta parecía desgarrarse entre las miles de agujas que había tragado con cada bocanada de aire. El mayordomo me extendió un vaso con elegancia, sus músculos hacían todos los movimientos precisamente necesarios, ni uno más, ni uno menos. Era perfecto.- Gracias, ya puede retirarse. Lamento mucho los inconvenientes que he causado, porfavor, señor demonio de mayordomo, tenga una buena noche de descanso- Él se inclinó ocultando sus ojos mas no la sonrisa que dejaba entrever colmillos afilados.

-Agradezco su preocupación, entonces, me retiro. Que pase una buena noche.- y con esta última frase la puerta de la habitación se cerró una vez más, sus pasos, su cuerpo, su esencia, el mayordomo realmente era invisible en la negra noche. Alcancé a divisar la luna aún entre todas las nubes y me maravillé una vez más con su reconfortante luz, algunas gotas comenzaron a caer nuevamente empapando las ventanas, y mis mejillas. Cerré mis ojos conteniendo una punzada terrible en mi pecho, el dolor lograba hacerme olvidar la arena en mis pulmones, lo único que mis labios consiguieron murmurar fue un _buenas noches mamá_.

 

 

La luz atravesaba mis parpados aun cerrados, pese a ello, aún sentía el ardor que provocaba en mis ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Toqué mi frente húmeda, la piel de la superficie aún se encontraba viscosa, mis dedos bajaron hasta rozar mis pestañas, bloqueando el brillo que atravesaba los párpados; permanecí así unos minutos hasta que el ardor fue soportable. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido muy suave. Aun cuando mi oído esperaba los pasos invisibles del mayordomo, fueron bienvenidos con unas pisadas torpes y zigzagueantes, que tras avanzar un par de metros se detuvieron de golpe.

-¡Oh! ¡veo que ha despertado!, le he traído un vendaje nuevo para sus heridas y agua fresca, pero…- su voz se acalló de a poco en una duda sostenida, me estaba mirando- ¿Le molesta la luz? ¿debería cerrar las cortinas? ¡Lo haré enseguida!- Otra serie de pasos torpes seguido de un tropezar y un desgarrar de tela, solté una leve risa seguida de tos.

-No es necesario que lo haga, muchas gracias. Creo que con el trozo de tela que ha conseguido será más que suficiente- afirme con la voz un poco más consistente, aún así, aclaré mi garganta- ¿Seria tan amable de vendar mis ojos? No es necesario que remueva el cabello de mi frente, solo atela alrededor, porfavor-

-¡Sí!, ¡Sería un placer, joven invitado!- Se acercó a mí, sus pasos parecían un poco más sólidos. Pronto sentí sus manos frías pero delicadas tocar la piel de mis párpados donde se sostuvieron por unos segundos, soltó un chillido de sorpresa y se disculpó torpemente, acomodó mi cabello un poco sin llegar a tocar mi frente y rodeó mi cabeza con la venda, se inclinó más cerca para amarrar los extremos y luego se alejó.- Ya está, ¿le es un poco más cómodo?.- Asentí con mi cabeza, ella pareció sonreír satisfecha- Sebastian estará aquí en unos minutos para cambiar su vendaje- afirmó dando un paso atrás.

-¡No!- Aclare mi garganta vergonzosamente- Quiero decir, preferiría que lo hicieses tú, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- se oyó el tocar de la puerta, tres veces.

-Con su permiso. May rin, ¿Ya cambiaste las sábanas de las habitaciones?- irrumpió la voz del mayordomo quien se detuvo de golpe- ¿Se puede saber que haces con nuestro joven invitado?- su voz sonaba muy seria y demandante. May rin comenzó a balbucear una serie de excusas, la interrumpí.

-Le he pedido que vendara mis ojos- Respondí, mi voz sonaba cada vez más consistente aunque aún dolía.- Y también que cambie mis vendas, si eso es posible.-

-Ya veo, sin embargo, creo que sería mucho más seguro para su salud si lo hiciese yo, como podrá haber notado, nuestra ama de llaves no es muy hábil con los trabajos delicados- Respondió con cortesía, su voz no dejaba entrever absolutamente nada.

-Comprendo, pero me sería de mucha más comodidad si lo hiciese ella, ha probado ser bastante eficiente al vendar mis ojos, y tengo la seguridad de que ha de estar sumamente ocupado, Mayordomo.- May rin parecía conmovida

-Agradezco una vez más su preocupación- afirmó inclinándose en una reverencia, todos sus movimientos lucían exactamente igual que la noche anterior, perfectos, precisos, certeros. Se dirigió a la chica vestida de sirvienta- Te encargo su bienestar, May rin, si existe cualquier inconveniente por favor no dudes en llamarme. Entonces, me retiro, con su permiso.- La puerta volvió a chirriar al cerrarse, el único sonido que denotaba que aquel mayordomo vestido de negro se había marchado.

-Entonces, estoy en tus manos, May rin- Sonreí incorporandome con cuidado en la cama, ella respondió nerviosamente.

* * *

 

 

-Ah, ¿qué debería hacer? Nuestro invitado me ha pedido…- La voz de la mucama fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de la cocina siendo violentamente abierta.-May rin, ¿se puede saber dónde está nuestro invitado?- Resonó la voz feroz del mayordomo, con una sonrisa tensa en su rostro. La joven tartamudeo nerviosamente sin saber como responder ante las demandas que se le hacían.

 

Mis pies estaban adoloridos, pero al menos ahora lograba sentirlos, los insectos que recorrían mi piel estando en cama se habían desvanecido y ahora solo quedaba el dolor de las piedras incrustadas en mis plantas, el frío atravesaba mis huesos, a pesar de eso mis extremidades se movían con eficacia, mis músculos constantemente tensos por el ambiente gélido de Inglaterra, posiblemente mi piel habría comenzado a tomar un color grisáceo similar al de sus habitantes, de a poco comenzaría a infiltrarme en su mundo, probablemente terminaría por abandonar mi actual ser, el pensamiento en sí me sorprendió con la guardia baja, la sensación de no pertenecer aquí ni entre esta gente, se hallaba calada en mi interior casi por instinto. Por el tiempo que me quedaba decidí recorrer los rosales del jardín un poco más, la tela suave del camisón que traía puesto se iba rasgando de a poco al engancharse en sus espinas, abriéndose igual que mi piel, contemplé la costra que había crecido en algunas zonas de mis manos, cómo lentamente se iban formando pequeñas burbujas de sangre escarlata, se irían cerrando, solas. Mi propio cuerpo parecía tener la facultad de producir capa tras capa, hasta completar un ser humano, creado por sí mismo. Solté una pequeña risita, en verdad era irónico.

-¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo?- Una voz dulce pero con un tono certero, brutal, y dominante, reconocí el tono de poder empleado la noche anterior. Era aquel a quien llamaban el joven amo.

-En verdad es irónico, ¿no le parece?- Guardó silencio, dando pie a que continuara- Los humanos tienen la opción de crearse a sí mismos, crear sus realidades, todo este mundo lo han construido ellos y ellas en conjunto, y, sin embargo, insisten en entregar este poder a un ser invisible que les sobrepase, un ser que, nuevamente, la humanidad misma a creado. ¿Por qué crees que hagan eso?- pregunté elevando mi cabeza hacia el cielo, la luz de afuera permanecía imponente ante el negro de la tela que cubría mis ojos aún tapados, ardía.

-Dios es un cuento para niños asustados, brinda consuelo a aquellos que no son capaces de crear nada por su cuenta, de forma que su desesperación sea aplacada y consumida. El odio es lo que puede mover a crear estrategias. Mi odio es lo que sostiene quien soy yo, ahora y desde ese incidente- Su voz disminuyó en la última frase, casi como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo.- Sebastian encargate de conseguirle ropa decente, tal parece que nuestro invitado ya se encuentra mejor de salud.- el tono de autoridad había vuelto a su boca, a pesar de que hace tan solo un momento, su voz se llenaba de tormento, un espectáculo digno de oír.

-Por favor, ingresemos a la mansión en primer lugar. El frío de Inglaterra podría causar estragos en su salud- el mayordomo se dirigió a mí, tomó mi mano guiándome pero se detuvo abruptamente.- Me temo que sus pies están heridos, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero ¿No desearía que le cargase hasta la mansión? en seguida le conseguiré el atuendo apropiado para una dama de Londres.- Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo el pesar del tiempo que se desvanece entre mis dedos, siempre cruel e implacable. -Ciertamente, se nos agota el tiempo...- Sebastian sonrió con el tono burlón y sugerente que ya le era característico- ...debo comenzar pronto con los preparativos para la cena si quiero acabar a tiempo- Pude sentir una risa contenida ante la interrogante del joven amo, el mayordomo por su parte me tomó en sus brazos con extrema delicadeza llevándome al interior de la mansión una vez más. Sentí como si esta fuese a ser la ultima vez que lograria salir a disfrutar del frío; dentro de la mansión de los Phantomhive me aguardaba la asfixia de mis dudas, todos los recuerdos que había olvidado, parecían regresar únicamente cuando me envolvían sus paredes opresivas.

May rin se encargó de colocar las prendas que Sebastian había conseguido, tal parecía que la familia Phantomhive poseía, como la mayoría de las familias nobles, muchos contactos que servían únicamente para conseguir productos de lo más banales, aunque en un contexto como el actual, era de lo más razonable. La mujer encargada de confeccionar mi ropa no paraba de señalar mi extraño, aunque adorable, aspecto. Hasta ahora no terminaba de entender a qué se refería con ello, sin embargo me entusiasmaba su intensidad creativa, era una mujer adelantada a su época, y sabía sacar partido de sus habilidades, siendo una de las mejores en su campo. -ciertamente, el atuendo que le ha sido confeccionado es… diferente- comentó la mucama a tiempo en que colocaba las ropas sobre la cama, y de ahí a mi cuerpo, capa tras capa. Asumí que debía referirse a los pantalones que acababa de ayudar a colocarme- ¡No es que yo sepa algo sobre moda, absolutamente!- se disculpó rápidamente - Y me parece una pena muy lamentable que no le sea posible usar un corset, ¡se vería estupendamente!- continuó charlando. Entre sus palabras comencé a distraerme, pensando en la cantidad de reglas y normas creadas por la sociedad Inglesa, los votos e ideales del caballero Inglés parecían cuando menos admirables, en el sentido en que se admira lo burdo de una mariposa que ha evolucionado la estructura de sus alas para simular el color azul. Existían juegos con reglas ridículas diseñadas únicamente para complejizar su desarrollo, así era el ajedrez, uno que nunca aprendí a jugar realmente. Puede que pronto el conde me enseñase.

-¡Ah, es cierto!- la voz aguda del ama de llaves me sorprendió cerca de mi oído, estaba atando algo alrededor de mi cuello- ¿Existiría la posibilidad de que me dijese su nombre? Me temo que nadie en esta casa parece saberlo y facilitaría tanto las cosas- preguntó en un tono que mezclaba expectativas y recato, como si no quisiese invadir mi privacidad pero aún así sintiese la necesidad de descubrir los velos que ocultaban mi identidad.

-Es una verdadera pena que ni yo lo sepa. Me temo que desconozco mi identidad, no poseo recuerdos del accidente que he sufrido tampoco, mi memoria se siente como si hubiera nacido ayer, cuando me encontraron- una sonrisa triste se escapó de mis labios, May rin parecía sorprendida.

-Eso debe ser terrible, es una suerte que haya llegado a la mansión de mi amo, de otra forma algo terrible podría haberle sucedido- habló con pesar, parecía sincera

-Oh May rin, yo no creo en la suerte- Sentí a la joven alejarse un par de pasos, ya había terminado. -sin embargo, tal como se presentan las cosas en esta situación tan inusual, deberia bien poder atribuirme algún nombre por el tiempo que dure mi estancia en este lugar- La chica parecía sin palabras, al ver mi silencio, afirmó enérgicamente

-¡Creo que es una idea maravillosa! ¿Tiene algo en mente joven invitado?-

-Arden- pronuncié lentamente, saboreando la palabra, había algo en aquel nombre que no conseguía descifrar, May rin continuó balbuceando una conversación. Entonces la puerta sonó tres veces antes de dar paso al chirrido usual.

-Joven invitado, no, disculpe, joven Arden, la cena ya está servida, mi joven amo estaría complacido de disfrutar de su compañía, la señorita Elizabeth Midford se unirá a la velada también- Acepté la invitación, a pesar de que no me era posible moverme con total soltura, las punzadas en mi espalda ya eran bastante soportables, y los músculos de mi cuerpo respondían ante mis demandas. La señorita Elizabeth resultó ser una joven alegre y energética, resolvió preparar un baile como festejo por mi recuperación. El conde Phantomhive accedió e incluso sugirió una mascarada, con una sonrisa cortés, su voz delataba un poco de irritación, sin embargo, se aclaró de forma tan veloz que por poco pasó desapercibido, algo había descubierto, estaba moviendo sus piezas y, acorde a mis suposiciones, planeaba descubrir quién era yo. Sin darnos cuenta, comenzamos a caer dentro de un mismo juego, pero esta vez, no se trataba de ajedrez, sino de algo mucho más intrincado. 


	2. En un día libre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo y he decidido reservar los domingos para subir capítulos puesto que me acomoda mas con la universidad. Espero que quien sea que esté leyendo esta historia la esté disfrutando tanto como disfruto escribiendo n.n  
> Cualquier comentario es bien recibido siempre y cuando sea expresado con respeto, si quisieran dejar alguna crítica constructiva sobre la historia, la redacción, alguna falta ortográfica (que es mi talón de aquiles) por favor no duden en hacerlo!  
> Sin mas preambulos, he aqui, el segundo capítulo...

Quité la venda de mis ojos con cuidado, a pesar de que habían pasado unos días de recuperación para mi cuerpo, mis músculos aún estaban tensos y reticentes a cooperar. Phantomhive lucía cada vez más irritado e impaciente, y a juzgar por las reacciones del mayordomo, no era común, sin embargo, el muchacho no dejaba entrever sus jugadas. Ciertamente la venda en mis ojos había generado que bajase la guardia cerca mío, pero muy pronto comenzó a controlar los tonos de su voz tan bien como controlaba las muecas de su cara de poker, no dejaba ver nada que él no decidiese mostrar. No obstante durante la cena con lady Elizabeth pareció movilizar sus piezas descaradamente al planificar una mascarada abarrotada de nobles ocultos en disfraces venecianos, donde era de esperar que terminacen comportándose inusualmente, después de todo, esas reuniones se caracterizan por el abandono de la etiqueta y el decoro que usualmente se amarran al cuello tan ajustadamente; aun así se abalanzan desesperados por la más mínima oportunidad de deshacerse de tan ridículas ataduras. Ya lo decía Lewis Carroll, aquí, especialmente en Londres, nadie quiere estar cuerdo realmente.

Caminé hasta la ventana, el jardín era realmente enorme, era interesante ver como las sombras de la noche devoraban el fondo de este, dando la impresión de ser infinito, un jardín tan extenso que podría llegar hasta el mismo Tártaro. La lluvia comenzó a caer nuevamente, la habitación se mantenía tibia gracias al fuego, sin embargo su brillo resultaba considerablemente molesto, mucho más que un poco de frío, por lo que resolví intentar apagarlo removiendo torpemente su contenido con el atizador; no obstante tan pronto me había acercado un par de pasos mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, y el calor emanante nublo mi cabeza, desistí de utilizar la herramienta y me aventuré entre los pasillos de la mansión en busca de agua, y quizás un poco de leche. En la completa oscuridad pude distinguir vívidamente el empapelado de las paredes y los corredores alfombrados, aún cuando no habían demasiados cuadros -más bien ninguno- la mansión tenía un aspecto siniestro, y muy solitario, me pregunté por un segundo, cuantos secretos escondían aquellas paredes.

Escuché voces y, por un momento, creí que había encontrado mi camino a la cocina; sin embargo la conversación que percibí delató mi error inicial, sin saber muy bien porqué me detuve en seco, el mayordomo había probado poseer más de una cualidad sobrehumana por lo que no tenía la certeza de haber sido encontrada.

-ciertamente posee un aspecto bastante peculiar por decir lo menos, no obstante, confundirla por una víctima de la histeria sería un error garrafal.-

-El joven conde tiende a atraer ese tipo de personas, yo mismo incluido, por supuesto- la segunda era una voz nueva, suave y apacible, tenía un acento que delataba su origen asiático, chino, mientras que el leve aroma que se percibía en el aire de la mansión denotaba su relación con el consumo de opio, aunque, claramente, el conde Phantomhive no se reuniría con un mero consumidor en su oficina, no, lo más razonable es que fuese un contacto del bajo mundo humano. -Pero me temo que jamás he visto ni oído acerca de esta persona. Tendrá que continuar investigando en otros sectores.- parecía divertido, el conde soltó un gruñido de irritación.

-Creo que solo resta preguntarle a undertaker- un silencio se sostuvo en el aire por unos segundos, tenso, como si la sola mención significase algo

-Mi querido conde, eso significa que esa persona está relacionada con…- El hombre asiático volvió a dar pie a un silencio, permitiendo al conde terminar su oración.

-Si, es justo lo que piensas- afirmó el conde, la irritación desaparecida de su voz y sustituida por un tono serio y maduro.- Nuestro invitado podría estar relacionado con el mundo de los muertos-

-¡Vaya! No tenía idea- El comentario pareció descolocar a su interlocutor quien comenzó a gruñir algo sobre su mala costumbre. El alboroto causado logró enmascarar mis pies avanzando lo más rápido y silenciosamente que podía, la alfombra suave ayudó también en mi huida de vuelta a la habitación que me había sido asignada.

Aún no conseguía llegar a mi destino, entre tantas puertas y pasillos, no lograba encontrar mi camino y la huida de hace poco comenzaba a pasarme la cuenta, mi pecho se sentía presionado y mi garganta atravesada por agujas una vez más. Me apoye en la pared para recuperar el aliento, frente a mí se hallaba un enorme espejo colgado de la pared, contemplé mi reflejo por primera vez sin la venda en mis ojos, observé un cuerpo diminuto, no debía pasar los 10 años, me acerqué al espejo con curiosidad, el cabello corto caía en mechones irregulares sobre mi frente hasta rozar mis pestañas, guié mi mano por debajo de las mechas dispares hacia la cicatriz ubicada sobre mis cejas, sentí piel lisa, sin comprender comencé a levantar los cabellos entrecortados.

-Me temo, joven Arden, que ya es muy tarde para deambular por una mansión desconocida, ¿no le parece?- voz elegante y aterciopelada, tono sugerente burlón, aun cuando Sebastian parecía no reflejarse en el espejo su voz acarició mi oído, con mi mano aún rozando la piel suave oculta bajo mi cabello. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba mi mano?

-Señor demonio de mayordomo, es una lástima que de día mis ojos no puedan contemplar tan magnífico hogar. Lamentablemente sólo puedo quitarme la venda de noche por lo que quise recorrer un poco, me disculpo por mi atrevimiento-

-Me intriga saber el porqué de su mala visión, joven arden- Tras el mayordomo de negro, parado junto a la ventana se encontraba el joven conde Phantomhive, su rostro apenas iluminado por Lilith, la luna negra, uno de sus ojos siendo cubierto por un parche, el otro iris descubierto era de un color azul profundo, oscuro, su voz sonaba cortés aunque desafiante. Aquel rostro lo había visto, en mi accidente, fue el primer recuerdo que pude encontrar en mi mente.

-Consecuencia del tiempo vivido en la oscuridad, quizás. Lo cierto es, que la luz ha llegado a dañar la sensibilidad de mis ojos, conde phantomhive- sus cejas se contrajeron en una mueca de duda por apenas un segundo antes de cerrar su ojo visible, al abrirlo me sonrió con cortesía.

-Bueno, sea como sea, los niños habemos de dormir tan pronto como la noche cae, y desafortunadamente, Lilith lleva observandonos desde hace ya un tiempo- Sonrió, esta vez no fue con cortesía, sino, más bien, malicia. -Sebastian, guiale a su cuarto, no queremos que se pierda en la mansión en una noche tan oscura.

-Sí, mi señor. Joven Arden, sígame por favor- El mayordomo comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a la oficina del conde.

-Que tenga dulces sueños, joven conde. Espero que en alguna ocasión pueda contarme la historia tras ese parche tan intrigante que lleva puesto.- Ambos detuvieron sus pasos, el conde no se giró para observarme, sin embargo añadió -Buenas noches, joven Arden, le deseo que pase una espléndida noche en mi mansión-

Sebastian me condujo de regreso a la habitación, tomé la iniciativa de pedirle que apagara el fuego y me trajera una taza de leche caliente. Él pareció divertido ante mi pedido y pronto regresó con el carrito que utilizaban para transportar los alimentos, me ofreció miel ante lo que asentí con entusiasmo. -Parece ser un tentempié nocturno muy popular entre los niños- comentó él, su voz nuevamente sonaba burlona, pero está vez resultaba un tanto más inocente, como si no hubiese completa malicia tras sus palabras sino genuina diversión y sorpresa. Definitivamente no pegaba con su esencia. Se despidió una vez hube acabado el contenido de la taza y se marchó cerrando la puerta.

La noche se había vuelto tan oscura una vez que Sebastian abandonó la habitación que ya no lograba distinguir absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la palma de mi mano frente a mi cara, por un momento dudé si quizás habria vuelto a colocar la tela negra en mis ojos, mas al tocar la piel de mis párpados comprobé que no era así. Intenté darme vuelta en la cama con cuidado, sin embargo tuve que contentarme con cubrir mis rostro con las mantas de la cama, el dolor en mi espalda aún no se desvanecía por completo. Estaba muy cálido allí dentro, en mi capullo improvisado, las finas sábanas hechas de los mejores materiales ciertamente eran muy suaves, parecían enredarse a mi alrededor como una segunda piel, me hundí un poco más en la comodidad de la cama, hasta estar completamente envuelta en los ropajes suaves y acolchados, me mantuve así, más profundo, mientras la comodidad me sostuvo, continue hundiendome en la deliciosa sensación un poco más, solo un poco más. Buscaba algo, mi piel ansiaba algo más, no estaba completo, necesitaba otra cosa, el calor, no la tibieza de una manta, sino el calor humano, rodeándome protectoramente, su aroma dulce y delicado inundó mis fosas nasales, comencé a llorar y casi pude sentir su voz susurrando que me calmara, su largo cabello rozando mi cara, haciendo cosquillas en mis mejillas. El calor pareció alejarse de a poco, como si me estuviera soltando y dejando ir, busqué perseguirle, cuanto fuese necesario hasta alcanzarla, pero lo único que conseguía era soltarme cada vez más, hasta que me sentí colgar de apenas un trozo de tela desgarrado, su mano rozó mi cara, pude ver su rostro a unos metros de donde me sostenía, y solté el único hilo que me mantenía al borde de la caída; esperando sentir sus brazos en cualquier momento, caí.

El suelo era frío, liso, duro, aun cuando el lugar era lo suficientemente oscuro para poder abrir mis ojos decidí no hacerlo, el aire olía a sangre, y yo me encontraba justo en el centro de la habitación, con mis manos atadas tras mi espalda y mis pies cruzados rodeados por una cuerda demasiado grande. Intenté respirar por la boca para no sentir el olor oxidado de la sangre, sin embargo fue recibida con el sabor de aquel líquido desgraciado inundando mis dientes y lengua, mi mejilla se apoyó en el suelo viscoso, pero aún helado. No sentía la mayor parte de mi cuerpo por lo que tampoco conseguía moverme demasiado, cualquier mínimo intento desencadenaba un millón de insectos hurgando bajo mi piel, mis extremidades totalmente inútiles, mi cabeza daba vueltas por el fuerte aroma que contenía la habitación, una mano áspera y grande rozó mi frente inmaculada, mi nariz, mis mejillas y mi boca, donde se detuvo, metió dos dedos por las comisuras de mis labios obligándome a abrir mi mandíbula, sentí algo frio entrar a mi boca y pronto ser ahogada por el sabor metálico una vez más. Atragantandome en sangre comencé a toser, el material frío fue arrancado de mi boca y acto seguido sonó el violento quebrar del vidrio, unos brazos rodearon mis piernas y me elevaron, mi cuerpo adormecido fue cargado unos cuantos pasos hasta un contenedor frío y duro, aunque suave, se hallaba viscoso en las orillas. Ahora todo mi cuerpo se hallaba sumergido en aquel líquido grasoso, las tenues luces se evaporaron.- cariño, ¿podrías por favor abrir tus ojos para mí?- sonó una voz aterciopelada, elegante, tranquila, casi era capaz de transmitir calma. Mis párpados se mantuvieron cerrados- vamos, bebé, quisiera ver tus hermosos ojos mirándome cuando lo haga ¿si?, nos hemos preparado mucho tiempo para esto, no quieres arruinarlo a último minuto, mamá se pondrá muy triste- mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse, pese a que no había mucho que observar- He procurado que esté todo muy oscuro para no perturbarte, ¿te gusta así?, se parece mucho a tu habitación, ¿no es verdad?- Su voz se fue alejando un poco mientras removía algunas cosas. Cuando se volteó tenía entre sus manos un libro muy viejo, una capa negra manchada de sangre y una única vela, al encenderla mis ojos volvieron a cegarse. Su voz se escuchaba cada vez más lejana mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna, mis oídos parecían estar tapados, mis ojos parpadeantes no me permitían ver con claridad, su mano se acercó a mi frente y con un leve ademán hundió mi cabeza en la bañera.

Estaba flotando una vez más, y el ojo mecánico desprovisto de párpados me observaba nuevamente, sosteniéndome allí, mi mente atrapada como un insecto congelado, mi alma se encontraba detenida, en algún espacio ínfimo entre un segundo y otro, o incluso más efímero, no podía mover nada, no sentía nada y tampoco tenía la seguridad de que hubiese algo más allá de mi consciencia que comenzaba a desvanecerse, quizás habia abandonado mi cuerpo en alguna parte, sin embargo no era algo que pudiese procesar en aquel momento, todo lo que existía era aquella presencia que evaluaba, perpetuamente, sin descanso alguno. Pero el ojo tenía una cuenca, y aún si yo no era capaz de sentir o percibir nada fuera de aquel iris siniestro, las partes metálicas llevaban a un rostro del cual provenian los engranajes, y ese rostro parecía sonreír, con dificultad, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía dentro de toda su infinita existencia- Bienvenidx- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, en un susurro, voz carraspeada, oxidada, digna de un ser que nunca antes había hablado.

Pestañee un par de veces y antes que mis ojos, mis oídos fueron bienvenidos con el murmullo de una lluvia incesante. Todo seguía oscuro a mi alrededor, busque acomodarme una vez más en la cama, sin embargo me encontraba en un pasillo muy largo, el empapelado de color borgoña contrastaba con la alfombra escarlata a mis pies aún viscosos por la sangre, los rostros enmarcados en los cuadros colgantes daban la impresión de continuar observando mis movimientos, a cada paso que daba sus ojos me seguían. El corredor continuaba, exhibiendo una multitud de caras arrugadas, horrendas, desagradables, sin reparar en ninguna aceleré el paso, la sangre en mis pies parecía haberse extendido hasta mis tobillos, mis manos acartonadas se movían con dificultad y mi pecho comenzaba a dificultar mi respiración, tropecé torpemente sin percatarme del escalón que había pasado por alto, ante este parecían haber varios más, formando una escalera que guiaba hacia algún lugar subterráneo, mas la vista era bloqueada por una pesada cortina escarlata. Sentí como mi garganta se cerraba impidiendo el paso al aire, mis pulmones doloridos parecían chocarse con mis costillas en un vano intento por traer algo de oxigeno a mi cuerpo, muy pronto comencé a marearme y pensé en volver, dando un paso atrás caí de rodillas sobre la alfombra empapada intentando recuperar el aliento. Un extraño pitido nubló mis oídos, miles de susurros interpuestos aplacaban mis pensamientos, mis manos fueron a mi cabeza, jalando mi largo cabello desde las raíces. Fue en ese momento que me percaté de otro par de manos sujetando mi pelo.-quemando esto conseguiremos un adorable incienso, ¿No te parece, mi pequeña?- la voz resonó en mi espalda a tiempo que sentía mi cabello tensarse bajo sus manos, escuché el filo del cuchillo cortando mi melena, una vez que mi cabeza se hubo liberado de su agarre y los cabellos que aún sostenía entre mis manos caían al suelo, me giré. Lo primero y último que alcancé a divisar fueron ojos escarlata, brillando y quemando mis retinas, unas pupilas verticales totalmente contraídas observandome desde lo alto. Lo cierto es, que no fui capaz de descifrar aquella mirada.

Al despertar mi cabeza aún tronaba, el pitido en mis oídos había desaparecido no obstante los sonidos permanecían lejanos. Tres toques en la puerta resonaron por sobre el gruñido de la lluvia, mantuve los ojos cerrados pese a ser un día particularmente oscuro, la puerta protestó al abrirse, los engranajes soltando un sonido agudo que contrastó con la voz del mayordomo dandome los buenos días, se percató de mi estado alterado, incluso, su voz sonaba como si lo hubiese estado esperando, dada la completa ausencia de sorpresa en el tono empleado, estaba perfectamente calculado en el momento en que preguntó- ¿No ha tenido una noche de buen descanso, joven Arden?- la sonrisa presentada en su rostro tenía el tinte de ser más bien irónica, sin embargo continuó- quizás la taza de leche caliente no ayudó a calmar sus nervios del todo. ¿Existe algo que pueda hacer por usted?-

-De hecho si existe un asunto en que requiero de su asistencia- entre la pequeña pausa que hice para aclarar mi garganta con el agua fresca, que había sido traída por el mayordomo, este dió un par de pasos invisibles dentro de la habitación, pude sentir que se inclinó hacia mí como muestra de estar escuchando atentamente- ¿Seria posible que cortara mi cabello? solo para emparejar las puntas, y porfavor, no se preocupe por arreglar los mechones de mi frente, basta con cortar solo la nuca- proseguí con las instrucciones exactas -bajo ninguna cirscunstancia debes tocar el cabello de mi frente.

* * *

Tan pronto como May rin terminó de arreglarme comencé a recorrer la mansión intentando encontrar algún corredor que se asemejara al que había contemplado la noche anterior. Recorrí las miles de habitaciones que constituían la enorme mansión Phantomhive sin éxito, a pesar de que el empapelado que había visto en el pasillo con el espejo durante la noche no coincidía con el lugar que yo buscaba, me preguntaba si existiría un corredor similar aquí, con los antiguos cuadros decorando solemnemente las paredes y la pesada cortina cortando el paso misteriosamente a la escalera subterránea.

-Es cierto que Sebastian no nos dejó ninguna otra tarea, pero aún así creo que deberíamos esperarlo, no quiero que vuelva a enfadarse y a gritarnos- una voz medio aguda y jovial se quejó a unos cuantos metros de donde me encontraba, se oían los pasos de dos personas, entre ellas reconocí las torpes pisadas de May rin, su voz no tardó en abrirse paso entre los gruñidos de la lluvia renuente -El señor Sebastian seguro se molesta rápidamente cada vez que intentamos hacer algo por nuestra cuenta, pero Baldroy ha dicho que llevaramos estas cosas a la cocina de todas formas, luego podremos decidir qué hacer- al terminar la oración ya se encontraban mucho más cerca. Me dí media vuelta en dirección a los pasos- ¡Joven Arden! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Se ha vuelto a perder?-

-Estaba recorriendo la mansión- dije simplemente, sin saber exactamente porqué, sentía que quizás comentarles sobre mis divagaciones podía ser algo peligroso.

-Pero joven invitado, estamos cerca de la cocina, ¡usted no debería bajar aquí! Si necesita algo solo tiene que llamarme- May rin pareció acomodar algo en el suelo, acto seguido sus manos tocaron mis hombros- Le guiaré devuelta a su habitación, Finny lleva eso a Baldroy por favor- Antes de que pudiésemos avanzar me detuve en seco, el pensar en que tenía que volver allí me angustiaba.

-¿Por qué no puedo bajar a la cocina? No quiero volver a la habitación, es muy aburrida, por favor, permitan que me quede aquí- ambas personas frente a mí soltaron murmullos de duda, luego de un par de minutos, accedieron.

-Joven Arden, le presento a Finny, nuestro jardinero- May rin presentó al muchacho que la acompañaba mientras caminábamos.

-Es un honor conocerle al fin- su voz se agudizó un par de tonos, sonaba como una persona muy enérgica.

-El honor es todo mío Finny, debo decir que las rosas del jardín me han maravillado con su pureza.- la charla brotó naturalmente a medida que avanzamos por el pasillo.

La cocina olía a leña, a lluvia fresca, a especias y algo más que no conseguí descifrar, parecía envolverme en un ambiente cálido y acogedor, o quizás esto fuera efecto de las risas de Finny y las anécdotas de May rin, miles de historias sobre los errores que cometen a diario, muy pronto comprendí que este era el refugio de estas personas. Finny comenzaba a narrar un recuerdo acerca de una explosión en la cocina cuando una pisadas fuertes se hicieron oír seguidas de una voz ronca y carraspeada, común en alguien que llevaba toda su vida fumando, coincidentemente el aroma a cigarrillo flotó desde la puerta hasta mi nariz.

-Aquella ocasión no fue mi culpa, el problema fue que el horno no servía para lo que yo tenía en mente, por lo que naturalmente utilicé algo más conveniente- pude percatarme en el pesado acento americano que empleaba al hablar.

-Baldroy, ¿planeas hacer la cena tú?- La voz de la mucama escondía preocupación

-¡Por supuesto! Soy el cocinero de esta casa, no. Lo más razonable es que me encargue de la cena-

-Además, Sebastian no se encuentra y no sabemos si el joven maestro llegará de su viaje a Londres hoy- argumentó Finny

-Así es, así es. Sin importar qué, debemos atender a nuestro invitado con la reconocida hospitalidad de los Phantomhive, ¿no es así?- finalizó el hombre aún parado en la puerta

-Ah es cierto, joven arden a dicho que quiere acompañarnos mientras preparamos la comida- comentó la joven, pude sentir su mirada posarse en mí desde la mesa, me acurruque aún más en el rincón en que estaba. Sin saber porqué mi piel se erizó al oír las fuertes pisadas del hombre entrando en la cocina, pude percibir a lo lejos la voz de Finny explicando la situación, el hombre a quien llamaban Baldroy comentó algo no obstante todo sonido se percibía distante, mi corazón latía deprisa presionando en mi garganta que comenzó a cerrarse y en mis sentidos todo era inundado por el asficciante aroma a tabaco quemándose lentamente, el humo, el fuego, materia chamuscandose y perdiendo forma. De pronto la cocina ya no traía un aire acogedor, se inundaba del amargo aroma oxidado de la sangre, recordé mi sueño, sin entender la coneccion entre los acontecimientos y la reacción que manifestaba en ese momento, sentí un pitido en mi oído al tiempo que mi respiración se hacía más fuerte y lenta. Las botas medio lodosas volvieron a resonar en el suelo, acercándose, una mano grande y callosa tocó mi cabello, el aroma a cigarros que expelía aquel hombre inundó mi cabeza por completo, y por un momento sentí que ya ni siquiera me encontraba en la cocina de la mansión Phantomhive, aun cuando el aire era similar, húmedo y mohoso, digno de un lugar oculto bajo tierra. Mi corazón simuló detenerse al tiempo que un frío recorrió toda mi piel, una sensación que escapa a mi palabra, lo único que pude descifrar, suficiente para poder describir a grandes y vagos rasgos, era que se sentía de alguna forma extremadamente antiguo, acompañado de una nostalgia profunda, de la inquietud de estar olvidando algo, pero por sobre todo en ese instante tuve mucho miedo. tanto que me era imposible pensar en nada.

Mi cuerpo estaba pegajoso, se sentía viscoso y apretado, como si me hallara dentro de un capullo muy ajustado; también sentía mucho calor, mis pulmones parecían estar inhalando fuego. Unas manos heladas tocaron mis mejillas, y subieron lentamente hasta los cabellos que cubrían mi frente, mi mano se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de May rin. Incluso antes de que mi cerebro procesara lo que ocurría, la voz de Finny irrumpió en mis oídos -¡Ya ha despertado!- resonó con alegría en la habitación.

La joven mucama ayudó a lavar mi cuerpo, el agua fresca ayudó a desaparecer mi fiebre, una vez terminado eso me impidieron salir de la cama, no obstante lxs tres sirvientes de la familia Phantomhive se quedaron a hacerme compañía, contando más anécdotas divertidas, y discutiendo sobre qué deberían preparar para la cena.

Cuando el momento de comer hubo llegado me presentaron su maravillosa invención, ciertamente no llegué, por desgracia, a degustar aquel plato tan peculiar ya que el demonio de mayordomo se había adelantado a los hechos, -como parecía ser su costumbre- resguardando de la labor de cocinar a Baldroy y preparando con antelación la comida, al parecer el mensaje había sido entregado a otro mayordomo, a pesar de que aún no he tenido la suerte de conocerle.

Una vez que la noche cayó, y el fuego de la chimenea se mantuvo al mínimo, deshice el nudo que ataba las vendas negras que cubrían mis párpados; al abrirlos me recibieron tres genuinas sonrisas, en sus manos Baldroy sostenía una taza de leche caliente que acomodó en la mesita junto a mi cama. Las voces de lxs tres sirvientes inundaron mi habitacion de vida hasta bien entrada la noche, y una vez que mis ojos comenzaron a arder y mis párpados a batallar contra el sueño hicieron un ademán de marcharse, la angustia volvió a cerrar mi garganta que soltó un sonido de protesta antes de que el orgullo fuese capaz de aplacarlo, entre tartamudeos vergonzosos logré pedirles, no sin una buena dosis de rodeos, que me acompañaran hasta que conciliara el sueño.

No sabría decir si aquella noche soñé con los mismos personajes bizarros de mis pesadillas anteriores, no obstante por la mañana no poseía ningún recuerdo perturbador, aún cuando sentía el doble de cansancio que el día anterior, pero, nuevamente, eso podía deberse a los energéticos sirvientes que con tanto cuidado me habían acompañado. Durante aquel maravilloso día sentí como si, después de sobrevivir incontables crepúsculos sostenidos en el tiempo, un amanecer efímero deleitara a mi vista con su cálida luz, no obstante fue en esta misma reflexión que una pequeña y cruel voz susurró en el fondo de los desiertos de mi mente, recordandome que para una criatura de la oscuridad no existen tenues luces cálidas, sino abrasadores fuegos que todo lo devoran, incluyendo mi alma.

Aquella mañana cuando Sebastian fue a despertarme pude notar un mínimo cambio en su expresión, como de pronto las señales que antes entregaba deliberadamente, jugando a confundirme, se habían evaporado abriendo paso a una bóveda vestida con traje de cola, incluso su cordialidad parecía absolutamente indescifrable. Tal parecía que el conde Ciel Phantomhive comenzaba a impacientarse, y yo continuaba dudando respecto a mi rol en este juego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilith es uno de los nombres con que se conoce a la denominada "luna negra" o luna oscura, que es basicamente cuando la luna no refleja la luz del sol por su posicion, creando una "noche sin luna". Lilith es tambíen conocida como la segunda luna de la tierra en algunas teorias de la astrología que fueron investigadas en los siglos XIX y XX
> 
> En este cap tambien hago alución a cierta informacion revelada en el manga (y en la pelicula de book of atlantic) sin embargo no es informacion relevante para la historia y tampoco son tan evidentes como para considerarlos spoilers )a mi juicio) por lo que solo ha quedado como una mención. 
> 
> La hitoria no será muy larga, por lo que subiré el capitulo III el proximo domingo, nos vemos n.n


	3. Planificando

 

Aquella mañana continuó en lo que luego de tres días despiertos comenzaba a convertirse en una rutina para mí, en aquella mansión que en un inicio se había sentido tan absolutamente ajena yo comenzaba a convertirme en alguien de apoco, esto claramente resultaba aterrador para un ser como yo, hecho a medias, sin pasado, medio borrado en la hoja de papel, eso era yo, un homúnculo que no conseguía alcanzar la metamorfosis necesaria para llegar a ser un humano. Aquella mansión con todas sus elegantes piezas en su lugar amenazaba con devorarme, y yo me veía constantemente perseguidx por la luz de una vida apacible y normal, lo que a su vez resultaba del todo irónico, puesto que está situación era sólo y exclusivamente resultado del quehacer de los sirvientes de la familia Phantomhive, quienes insistían en hacerme caer en aquella dulce ilusión de una vida familiar noble, tranquila, cuya más grande preocupación era llevar los zapatos bien puestos, que los sirvientes obedecieran las órdenes con irrevocable fidelidad y quizás, para algunos hombres impotentes, mantenerse bien sentados en sus estudios fingiendo que un par de cálculos podían dominar el mundo, ignorando que tenían en sus manos las vidas miserables de miles. 

Y, sin embargo, algo dentro de mí jalaba hacia aquella vida ensoñada; parte de aquella ilusión evocaba en mí un cierto sentido de nostalgia, de recuerdo añejo y demacrado, me dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca y un vacío en el pecho. A ratos llegaban como pequeños destellos, suficientemente brillantes como para cegar mi precaria visión presionando en mi cerebro por liberar imágenes, sonidos, olores, y dejaban mi pecho sintiéndose asfixiado por las emociones contenidas tras el visillo de la amnesia. Aún en contra de todos los indicios mi más absoluta voluntad se rehusaba a abrir paso a aquella terrible posibilidad, la más nefasta oportunidad de que quizás yo podría tener un pasado. Aquella obstinación había echado raíces tan profundas en mi ser que podía jurar me pertenecían por naturaleza cuando lo cierto es que aún hoy no he descubierto lo cierto de aquella esencia humana común a todxs lxs mortales. 

* * *

 

No obstante mi extrema precaución con las figuras rondantes de la mansión Phantomhive, la puerta crujió aquella mañana como se había hecho su costumbre, luego de los tres suaves toques que la mano enguantada del mayordomo había anunciado. Sus pasos inaudibles se abrieron paso en la habitación, entre sus manos se hallaba un nuevo trozo de tela negra, al contacto con mis párpados se sintió fresca, ligeramente fría, pero muy suave, mis dedos flotaron hasta esta distinguiendo inmediatamente el trozo de tela del anterior, a pesar de ser mucho más ligero, suave, y de tener acabados y detalles decorativos en los bordes, era también cierto que no presentaba una barrera tan eficaz ante la luz del día, misma que atravesaba todo el camino hasta mis retinas aún con mis párpados de por medio, por un segundo me pregunté qué habría pasado con el trozo de tela que May rin había arrancado de las cortinas por accidente. 

-Espero que las nuevas vendas que he conseguido para sus ojos sean de su agrado, a pesar de que un sombrero habría sido magnífico- comentó con el mismo tono de voz endulzado y elegante que solía utilizar cuando en realidad no quería decir nada. 

-El material es más ligero, ¿Seda si no me equivoco? ¿Porque ha elegido esta en específico?- Pregunté con escepticismo, la poca funcionalidad de la nueva protección en mis ojos me alertaba acerca del mensaje que buscaba entregar el conde Phantomhive.

-Consideré que quizás el crepe sería demasiado áspero para su piel, joven Arden, espero que mis acciones no le hayan causado alguna incomodidad- dió un paso atrás alejándose de mí para terminar inclinándose en señal de disculpas y respeto, aún sin verle pude sentir que escondía una sonrisa colmilluda- han sido órdenes de mi joven amo, como invitado de la familia Phantomhive, es impensable que continuara más tiempo con aquel viejo trozo de tela protegiendo su vista- 

-Agradezco su sincera preocupación. Por favor entregue mis honestos agradecimientos al conde, sin embargo, desearía que también le comentase sobre lo superfluo de sus decisiones.- 

-Por supuesto, entregaré su mensaje a mi amo. Si me disculpa, me retiraré en este momento. May rin llegará en unos momentos para arreglarle, le deseo un buen día en nuestra estancia.- Y tan preciso y acertado como siempre, se marchó sin dar un solo paso fuera de lugar. Lancé un suspiro frustrado ante la ironía del mensaje enviado por el conde, quizás, enviar un arreglo funerario habría sido poco discreto, como tanto adoran los ingleses la condenada discreción. Volví a acariciar la venda en mis ojos, ciertamente el crepé habría sido inadecuado, después de todo aún si hubiera perdido mi propia vida no me habría enterado de nada. Otro suspiro fue arrancado de mis labios al considerar la posibilidad, al fin y al cabo, podrían estar buscando, alguien, quien fuese; aquellas pesadillas podrían bien ser solo pesadillas, y yo podía ser solo una pequeña alicia jugando a perseguir un conejo atrasado, salvo que. en esta historia, se asemejaba más a un cuervo con tiempo de sobra. 

 

* * *

 

May rin se mantuvo hablando sobre las preparaciones para la mascarada que se realizaría esa misma noche, aún cuando el día anterior se habían mantenido ocupados atendiendo mis necesidades y Sebastian se había ausentado, toda la planificación iba al pie de la letra.

-El señor Sebastian es un hombre extremadamente hábil, siempre se encarga de cualquier tarea entregada por el joven amo, sin importar cuán imposible sea- continuó May rin, incluso con la luz cegadora y la tela cubriendo mis ojos cerrados podía asegurar que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, el solo tono de su voz exaltada resaltaba suficientemente sus emociones, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa ante lo adorable de su actitud.- 

-¿Y que les ha encomendado preparar hoy?- pregunté con genuino interés, probablemente sin importar lo que fuese, sería infinitamente más interesante que permanecer como damisela cautiva en la habitación. 

* * *

 

Una vez más avanzaba por el corredor que daba a la cocina, esta vez recordando el camino claramente, aún así May rin me acompañaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia guiandome. Otro par de pisadas resonaron a lo lejos, hacia el fondo del pasillo en dirección a mi habitación, se notaba un esfuerzo por ser imperceptibles, y casi lo eran, avanzaban tranquila y pausadamente, hasta detenerse tan abruptamente que por poco quise girarme a confirmar el motivo.

-May rin, ¿puedo preguntar a dónde diriges a nuestro joven invitado?- se hizo oír una voz gastada y anciana, dejaba entrever un tono un tanto estricto, casi como si hubiese un reto oculto bajo una pregunta inocentemente formulada. La joven que me acompañaba soltó un chillido de sorpresa y se giró rápidamente balbuceando excusas, por alguna razón no podía evitar molestarme por su reacción, por lo que decidí responder en su lugar.- Vamos a la cocina- dije simplemente sin entregar mayores explicaciones, cuando me disponía a girarme para reanudar nuestro camino fui interrumpida por la voz del anciano a un par de pasos de nosotras -Me temo que eso no será posible Joven, no están permitidos los niños en la cocina. Además, la señorita Elizabeth le espera-

El anciano de nombre japonés, Tanaka si mal no recuerdo, se había girado tan rotundamente con su última frase, sin dejar ni la más minúscula posibilidad de argumentar, que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de dudar en que debía seguirle; con paso firme y decidido me habia dirigido por el corredor de regreso a los pisos principales de la mansión, con un pequeño ademán de la mano alcancé a despedirme de May rin antes de seguirle. Tras girar un par de veces y subir unas cuantas escaleras nos hallamos en un corredor iluminado por ventanales enormes, pude sentir mis ojos escocer mientras un dolor punzante se abría paso a la altura de mi frente y tras mis párpados. Mis pies de pronto perdieron balance, instintivamente estiré mi mano que se cerró alrededor de otra cuyos dedos eran casi tan delgados y frágiles como los míos, sentí rozar contra mi piel algún material duro, frío y algo rasposo en algunas orillas, probablemente un anillo con muchos detalles.

-Veo que su vista aún no se acostumbra a la luz del día- resonó la voz del conde Phantomhive en mi oído, sarcástica, cruel, burlona y aún así infinitamente amable y cortés, inclinó su cuerpo para brindarme equilibrio. -¿La venda que le he encomendado ha sido de su agrado?- lentamente comencé a recomponerme devolviendo el peso a ambos pies, mientras un escalofrío recorría mi oído.

-Lo cierto es que me ha parecido completamente innecesario de su parte, Phantomhive, ¿asumo que Sebastian no ha entregado mi mensaje aún?- mi voz sonó más quejumbrosa y temblorosa de lo que habría deseado. Sin tener tiempo de redimirme, una voz chillona y emocionada destruyó la incómoda atmósfera por completo al tiempo en que mi consciencia reparaba en el agarre de Ciel sobre mi mano, la joven Midford pareció tragarse un insecto al momento en que su voz fue cortada como por un cuchillo. 

-Joven Arden, veo que aún no se ha preparado para la mascarada de esta noche- bajo su aparente cordialidad se escapaba la tensión en su voz, el conde parecía entre molesto, avergonzado e incómodo, disfruté lo contradictorio de su actitud como una broma personal; sintiéndome completamente redimida deje escapar una pequeña risa, el asunto resultaba de lo más hilarante ante mi perspectiva. 

-Creo que podrá haber notado claramente que la estética no es lo mío señorita Elizabeth, aunque si se me ha forzado a cambiar la protección de mis ojos por una acorde a las expectativas del conde- El Ciel Phantomhive soltó una protesta a medida que comenzaba a escabullirse por el pasillo

\- ¡Ciel! ¿a dónde vas? ya casi es hora de la comida- protesto Elizabeth en un arrebato infantil. Inclinándose, en lo que probablemente sería el ademán de perseguirle, se vió cortada en seco una vez más por la voz seria pero amable del muchacho- Hay unos asuntos de los que debo encargarme antes, me aseguraré de acompañarles en la mesa de todos modos, ahora, si me disculpan- se marchó inmediatamente, sin poder evitar dejar la esencia de su huida en el corredor que por un segundo se sumió en un incómodo silencio. El anciano que hasta el momento había tenido éxito pasando desapercibido se disculpó y se marchó apaciblemente, pude notar incertidumbre en la joven junto a mí, que de pronto se había vuelto muy callada. -¿Le apetecría ayudarme a elegir algo lindo para esta noche?- pregunté con las entrañas medio retorcidas, quizás se negaría aún más incómoda que antes, sin embargo también existía la posibilidad de que aceptara y llegase a conocer algo nuevo, de pronto se me hizo la idea de que quizás, había en ella muchísimo más que una chica eternamente preocupada por la estética de la existencia. Luego de un par de segundos donde parecía contemplarme conteniendo la respiración, finalmente soltó el aire y contestó alegremente - ¡Sería un placer ayudarle!- tomando enérgicamente mis manos me condujo rápidamente por los pasillos hasta alguna habitación desconocida. Antes de darme cuenta May rin se nos había unido  y mi cuerpo se hallaba sepultado entre miles de toneladas de tela, adornos, detalles, joyas, máscaras y antifaces. 

-¡Es increible que hayas escapado de usar un corsé todo este tiempo!- Resonó la voz de Elizabeth en algún lugar de la habitación removiendo entre miles de cosas -Entiendo que haya sido por salud, pero aún así, está vez no te escaparás, ¡ya verás que dejaré todo precioso!- comentó soltando un chillido de emoción al tiempo que su cabellera rubia se asomaba, luego su cabeza, pronto se estuvo acercando a mi con una prenda de apariencia extraña entre las manos y el rostro completamente iluminado- ¡May rin asegurate de dejarlo muy ajustado!

-Pero Lady Elizabeth, sus pulmones aún no se recuperan por completo- mencionó May rin con una voz preocupada mientras recibía la extraña prenda y comenzaba a manipularla -Mmm… Bueno, en ese caso, apriétalo lo suficiente como para permitirle respirar bien- su voz soltó una pequeña risita inocente al terminar la oración, sin embargo no hizo más que levantar una diminuta señal de alerta en mí que crecía junto con cada paso que la mucama daba en mi dirección, sentí su mirada, soltó un pequeño suspiro resignado y me indicó una posición extraña, sentí como si estuviese a punto de someterme a alguna práctica de tortura. Luego de un par de minutos pude confirmar que las señales calzaban efectivamente con el uso del corsé como una práctica digna de calificarse como tortura.

-Pero, Arden parece que nunca hubieses usado un corsé en tu vida. Debo admitir que en un inicio tuve mis dudas, ¿realmente eres una chica?- Elizabeth resopló rendida cuando finalmente hubieron acabado, mientras aguardabamos a que May rin regresara con más vestidos encargados por Elizabeth.

-No recuerdo haber afirmado eso nunca aunque ¿es eso importante siquiera?- mi voz sonó ahogada, más bien asfixiada, y jadeante. Mientras me retorcía para conseguir sentarme en la cama sentí el peso de Elizabeth hundir el colchón cerca de donde me hallaba.

-¡Por supuesto que es importante! ¡Eso lo cambia absolutamente todo! las chicas estamos hechas de todas las cosas que son lindas ¡por lo tanto debemos estar perfectas siempre!- la chica sonrió y soltó un ínfimo suspiro casi imperceptible, de pronto sentí como si hubiesen miles de dudas dentro de su cabeza y colgando en el aire, el que se había vuelto silencioso de repente.

-Pero yo no creo que tu seas así, Elizabeth- solté sin pensar, la rubia junto a mí levantó abruptamente la cabeza, una interrogante pendiendo de sus labios- lo supe desde el primer momento en que escuche tus pisadas- luego de dejar escapar una sonrisa contenedora que tenía escondida continué- Eran grandes, enormes, las huellas que esos diminutos pies tuyos dejaban en el suelo. Las pisadas de una mujer fuerte- mis palabras terminadas casi en susurros fueron seguidas de un silencio nuevamente, parecía ser que la joven había vuelto a contener la respiración abrumada, finalmente liberó el aire aguantado y junto con ello una risa que ocultaba un sollozo, su cabeza cayó a la cama en lo que no se lograba diferenciar entre risa y llanto. Logré sentarme en la cama con sorpresa, aguardando, cuando lentamente su voz comenzó a desvanecerse y solo quedó su respiración un poco entrecortada, mantuve el silencio tranquilo y acogedor, esperando oír quizás alguna protesta de su parte.

-Quizás tienes razón, y ambas somos un par de personas diferentes pero disfrazadas- sentí la sonrisa oculta en su respuesta- Y por favor, llámame Lizzy- dijo finalmente al tiempo que volvía a sentarse en la cama, con apenas unos segundos de diferencia dos toques se hicieron escuchar en la puerta de la habitación, acto seguido la cabeza pelirroja de May rin cargando un enorme enredo de telas entró.

-¡Ahora es tiempo de que te encontremos el vestido perfecto!- la voz de Lizzy volvió a brillar en la habitación con emoción, al menos ella parecía disfrutar con toda la situación -Muy bien, ¿Qué te parece que elija tu atuendo de hoy?- preguntó dubitativa, casi como tanteando mi respuesta, entre todas las opciones me parecía la más razonable y acertada considerando lo problemático de la situación.

-Seria maravilloso- contesté asintiendo con mi cabeza. 

 

Luego de varias horas y un millón de cambios de ropa guiado por ambas jóvenes Lizzy pareció satisfecha, justo al segundo en que la puerta daba tres toques anunciando la entrada del mayordomo oscuro, la comida estaba lista y la mansión ya albergaba a los primeros invitados e invitadas. En el momento en que me disponía a avanzar hacia la puerta, cuidando seguir las instrucciones dadas por la joven previamente, sentí el agarre de su mano súbitamente cerrarse en mi muñeca 

-¡Falta un detalle más! uno sumamente importante- su voz terca no daba cabida a ninguna protesta que huyera de mi boca, sentandome en una silla comenzó a añadir cosas en mi cabello con cuidado de no tocar mi frente, sin entender muy bien qué clase de sombrero se disponía a colocarme sentí algo suave caer desde los costados de mi cabeza y rozar la superficie de mis mejillas, mis manos curiosas se dirigieron a mis hombros donde descansaba el material, una mata a cada lado, suave, parecía ser cabello. Confundida percibí a Sebastian aclarar su garganta, aunque más que tos, daba la impresión de contener la risa -Listo, ahora si has quedado perfecta. ¡El cabello largo te viene de maravillas! ¿No opinan lo mismo?- preguntó la chica alegremente. 

* * *

 

Siendo las últimas en bajar, nos presentamos con lxs otrxs invitadxs que ya se encontraban esperando, entre conversaciones pomposas y saludos cordiales, un aroma peculiar consiguió captar mi interés en el momento en que mis oídos repararon en un acento conocido, un hombre asiático -chino probablemente- se comunicaba con una joven de voz muy suave y que poseía el mismo acento. Platicaban con un hombre acerca de negocios, al parecer, mas no tuve tiempo de prestar atención ya que el conde anunciaba su presencia, y con ello se nos permitiría pasar al comedor para la comida de mediodía. Por alguna razón Ciel parecía sobrecogido cuando menos, susurrando con Sebastian acerca de algún objeto que debía estar escondido, siendo una corta frase lo único que alcancé a distinguir entre los chillidos de Elizabeth que ya había reparado en la presencia de su prometido en el salón, “¡si alguien se llega a enterar el nombre de la familia Phantomhive se vería manchado por generaciones!”. Sin embargo ante la presencia de Lady Elizabeth pareció recuperar la compostura y construir una sonrisa cordial para sus invitadxs, a quienes permitió el paso a la mesa. 

El incómodo puesto entre la cabecera de mesa y un enérgico muchacho moreno de aspecto Hindú era  el que yo ocupaba, sin saber exactamente como participar de las conversaciones sin sentido que tanto agradaban a los ingleses, y sin tener gran interés por descubrirlo, me concentré en disfrutar de la deliciosa comida. 

-Me recuerdas a Ciel- soltó de improviso el muchacho sentado junto a mí. Phantomhive, que parecía haber escuchado el comentario, estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su comida, confundida pregunté a qué se refería con ello -pues tienes los ojos vendados, y parece que no disfrutaras de las actividades sociales- finalizó con una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que el chico soltaba una bocanada de aire que al parecer había estado conteniendo. El joven de nombre Soma y apellido impronunciable resultó ser un príncipe y además, amigo cercano del conde, lo cual significó toda una sorpresa para mí. Comenzó por relatar toda clase de situaciones divertidas, una charla ciertamente muy amena, el muchacho parecía estar siempre de buen humor, y pronto se nos unió un hombre de acento extranjero, su mayordomo por lo que entendí, tras lo cual ya no pude parar de reír, juntos creaban un dúo excepcional. Agni, el mayordomo indio, tenía un aire maternal que no alcanzaba a describir del todo, y que logró sobrecoger mi pecho hasta la médula; poseía una genuina preocupación por el chico, su príncipe, y una infinita empatía que alcanzaba a todas las personas que le rodeaban. 

Algo extraño comenzó a crecer en mis entrañas al observarles, subiendo hasta mi pecho y luego mi garganta, el sentimiento de pérdida que me embargó la primera noche en vela que viví en la mansión volvió a apoderarse de mí. Mientras mi boca se secaba y mis pulmones luchaban contra la resistente tela del corsé y las varillas que aprisionaban mi caja torácica comencé a sentir el fantasma de la arenilla en mis vías respiratorias. Luego de disculparme decidí levantarme y rápidamente encontré mi camino a mi habitación, cayendo ante mis rodillas inestables, cubriendo mi boca con el pañuelo que Lizzy me había regalado intenté ahogar la toz que parecía arrancarme las entrañas, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas humedecieron la tela atada alrededor de mis sienes, y por un minuto dejé de respirar. Presionando fuertemente el pañuelo contra mi boca intente aspirar por mi nariz, lentamente, hasta que solo quedó la comezón en mi garganta y el ardor en mi pecho, nuevamente, sentía como si el aire se hubiese convertido en fuego. 

-Oh cielos, pero qué le ocurre a esta criatura- oí frente a mí resonar una voz extraña, sentí el avanzar de zapatos altos en mi dirección, un caminar muy seguro y elegante -Por eso es que los niños no deben jugar con su propia alma. Aunque, ciertamente eres un caso intrigante, y tuve la oportunidad de ver a mi Sebas. Quizás si haya valido la pena el venir hasta aquí, ¿pero como se supone que colecte un trozo tan deteriorado?- parecía estar hablando consigo misma mientras caminaba de un lado a otro hojeando algo, quizás alguna libreta. Luego de un par de segundos limpié mi boca con el pañuelo una última vez y pude sentir el intenso aroma oxidado de mi sangre, aún con mi piernas dormidas intenté incorporarme. Todavía en el suelo sentí la mirada de la mujer frente a mi, parecía estarme evaluando 

-Lamento muchísimo las molestias, señorita, pero ¿podría por favor ayudarme a levantarme?- soltó un chillido de emoción que me sorprendió mientras comentaba el hermoso color de mi sangre y lo sagaz que era -Disculpe mi imprudencia pero ¿podría quizás saber su nombre? me intriga su persona en mi habitación- pregunté una vez apoyada en sus manos, ella pareció pensarlo unos segundos y aguardar otro par para añadir un silencio dramático 

-Muy bien criatura, te lo diré, solo porque tienes un muy buen ojo apreciando una dama como yo- su mano flotó hasta mi nuca posándose sobre el nudo de las telas que cubrían mis ojos, al tiempo que lo deshacía, la seda negra caía y mis ojos se habrían grandes observando el mismo fuego que quemaba en mis vías respiratorias, su voz resonó como si estuviese lejos -Estás ante la maravillosa presencia de Grell Sutcliff, vengo aquí a resolver ciertos asuntos en relación a tu joven y segmentada alma- entre el brillante rojo de su larga cabellera y el verde fosforescente de sus ojos mi cerebro quedó momentáneamente aturdido, lo suficiente como para tardar un par de segundos en reparar sobre sus palabras

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi alma? Es más, ¿por qué tiene usted que hacerse cargo de ello? ¿A caso se trata de un ángel?- pregunté aturdidamente, dejando escapar sin filtro mis palabras

-My my, que pequeña alicia tan preguntona- rió dejando entrever filosos dientes de tiburón, y acercó su rostro al mío, de pronto el ambiente pareció tornarse tenso, casi peligroso, algo en sus ojos cambió recordandome a la inhumana mirada del demonio de mayordomo -¿Un ángel dices? Ciertamente una deidad como yo no puede ser comparada con una paloma de cuentos de hadas- volvió a crear otra pausa, permitiendo sacar mis propias conclusiones, que comenzaban a amontonarse en algún rincón de mi mente -En cuanto a tu alma…- su rostro arrancó una sonrisa de costado, sus irises, brillantes en la habitación, se dirigieron de pronto a la puerta a unos cuantos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos. Mis oídos se percataron entonces de las pisadas invisibles del mayordomo mientras este hacía su entrada, el vello de mi rostro se erizó al percibir una corriente helada de viento recorrer todo el camino hacia mi mejilla y continuar hasta aterrizar en la pared, aún cuando mis ojos fuesen incapaces de distinguir nada, un cuchillo de reluciente plata acababa de cortar la distancia entre la señorita Grell, quien ahora se hallaba encima de Sebastian, y yo, que permanecía en un estado de estupor ingenuo. 

-Grell, ni siquiera tengo el deseo de preguntar que haces en la mansión de mi amo, mucho menos preguntaré el porqué de tu presencia en esta habitación precisamente. ¿He de recordarte cuál es tu posición en este asunto?- la voz de Sebastian, al igual que su rostro, de pronto se contorsionaron mostrandose de alguna manera letal. Aún cuando su postura continuaba siendo la de un correcto mayordomo, sus ojos parecían brillar con luz propia, como si dentro de aquellas esferas de cristal se prendiese fuego, más fuego. Comencé a sentir el peso de mi propia ignorancia caer frío sobre mis hombros, aquellas palabras de Grell acerca de mi alma me traían una vaga sensación de deja vú, como si tuviese a mi alcance un delgado hilo del que aferrarme  no obstante continuaba dudando si tomarlo, tan frágil que difícilmente podría significar salvación alguna para aquello de lo que venía huyendo; porque aún con el vacío infinito que dejaba mi falta de pasado, poseía el instinto suficiente para saber certeramente que había estado corriendo contra el tiempo por mucho tiempo, y ahora, venía a encontrarme en la mansión Phantomhive como si de un castillo flotante en otra dimensión se tratase, una dimensión lejana y que escapaba al reloj, y todo tipo de reglas banales, como la muerte. -Joven Arden ¿se encuentra bien?- los ojos escarlata de Sebastian ya no parecían brillar aún cuando su pupila se observaba ligeramente contraída de forma vertical, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, mi mano aferró el pañuelo escondiéndolo entre los pliegues del vestido que llevaba, dando un paso atrás hacia la cama escondí mi rostro entre la penumbra de la noche que caía en mi habitación oscurecida -Por supuesto, he venido a la habitación por una pequeña molestia, pero en seguida bajaré al salón- mis ojos lagrimearon incómodos al posarse en la puerta siendo atravesada por la luz del corredor, intenté repasar mi vista por el cuarto una vez más sosteniendo la duda en mis labios, la dama de rojo había desaparecido. 

-Muy bien, me encargaré de avisar a mi amo y Lady Elizabeth, en caso de necesitar algo, por favor no dude en llamarme. Con su permiso, me retiro.- ya a un paso de la puerta, el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se marchó bloqueando la luz del pasillo, aún luchando a través de las pequeñas rendijas de la puerta por entrar. Solté un suspiro de frustración,  la mueca que se había formado en el rostro demoníaco del mayordomo al cerrar la puerta permanecía grabada en mi rostro, todo en su esencia bestial me susurraba miles de palabras entrecruzadas, tantas que no alcanzaba a distinguir nada coherente y sin embargo resultaba tan familiar. Las pistas que iba recogiendo no hacían más que aumentar mi frustración por una verdad que se escapaba de mi manos. Y, aún así, aquel delicado hilo continuaba colgando a través de la oscuridad, aún así la luz continuaba batallando obstinadamente por llegar a mí. Podía sentirlo en algún rincón de los desiertos de mi mente; que había cierta información vital en aquello que había olvidado y sin embargo no era capaz de concebir aquellos recuerdos perdidos en la arena. Una punzada en mi frente me obligó a retroceder un par de pasos, caí estrepitosamente a la cama mientras mi mano aferraba la piel tersa sobre mis cejas, estaba ardiendo, no sabía con claridad si se trataba de mi mano, la piel de mi rostro, mi cabeza, o si era todo en mí, mas el dolor en la parte superior de mi rostro era capaz de nublar por completo mi existencia, curvandome en un ovillo, contraje la mandíbula con las fuerzas que me quedaban en un vano intento por contener los alaridos que pujaban en mis cuerdas vocales. 

 

-Arden, ¿te encuentras bien? desapareciste tan repentinamente que he pensado que has vuelto a empeorar tu condición.- Una pausa se mantuvo en el aire un momento, luego, la chica rubia volvió a tocar la puerta, y al obtener nada más que un nuevo silencio, decidió entrar en la habitación -¿Arden? ¿Estás aquí? Abriré la puerta un poco para que entre la luz, ¿estás bien?. Te has dormido en el suelo, vamos, vas a enfermar otra vez, además, ¡la fiesta está a punto de comenzar! ¡vamos, levántate! ¡Aún no haz visto la máscara que he conseguido para ti!- Elizabeth se detuvo insegura, con un pie dentro de la habitación y su mano descansando en el pomo de la puerta, intentó escudriñar en la completa oscuridad del cuarto sin mucho éxito, además de distinguir vagamente una diminuta silueta en el suelo- ¿Arden?- volvió a preguntar. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Un dato curioso acerca del mensaje oculto de Ciel y el comentario irónico de Sebastian sobre las vendas nuevas de lx protagonista es que el crepé era una tela utilizada en la época victoriana por mujeres viudas, se consideraba parte de la etiqueta obligatoria para mujeres de luto el llevar vestidos con pocas o ninguna decoración, y hechos con telas asperas (e incómodas) de color negro y también sombreros con velos hechos de este mismo material que ocultasen el rostro (para que no viesen sus lagrimas) de ahí el comentario de sebastian sobre el crepé y el sombreron. Ambos sospechan acerca de su pasado.  
> 2\. Arden lleva puesta la peluca de Ciel luego de que Elizabeth la encontrase entre todas las cosas que May rin llevó a la habitación. ¿Cómo llegó allí? lo dejaré a la imaginación, aunque podria ser (o quizás no) que Sabastian haya estado involucrado.  
> 3\. Grell es una mujer bisexual, change my mind. you.can't.
> 
> *Creo que hasta ahora los capitulos han ido quedado bastante "introductorios" y "tranquilos" pero desde el próximo capítulo esto se pondrá misterioso y trágico.


	4. Dando vueltas en la Mascarada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo mucho que decir salvo que he estado con mil cosas en la u y en la vida lakjfjlewf asi que lo siento por la demora, en compensación he traído un capitulo relativamente largo ?) o al menos mas largo que los anteriores <3

 

 

El suave crujido de la puerta irrumpió en mis oídos, un paso inseguro se instaló en la entrada y entre mis pestañas pude distinguir apenas la silueta de Lizzy con su mano sosteniendo el pomo, sus ojos revoloteaban en la habitación sin fijarse en ningún lugar específico y su boca se movía sin emitir sonido, o quizás el pitido en mis orejas no permitía el paso a sus palabras. Sus verdes irises parecieron fijarse en mis pies descalzos reposando en la alfombra, la alfombra, que  rozaba mi mejilla con su superficie aterciopelada, olía a algo quemado. Probablemente lo único que ella alcanzaba a distinguir entre los pocos rayos de luz que atravesaban las rendijas de la puerta medio abierta eran mis extremidades inferiores, totalmente expuestas, las plantas cubiertas de sangre al igual que mis labios. Otro paso dubitativo cruzó el marco de la puerta abriendola otro poco, la luz devoró una porción más de la escena amenazando con consumir mis retinas, la voz de la niña se abrió paso entre el pitido y los murmullos que rondaban mis oídos, o mi cabeza.- Te has dormido en el suelo, vamos, vas a enfermar otra vez, además, ¡la fiesta está a punto de comenzar!- su voz fue subiendo de tono hasta llegar a su característica voz chillona- ¡vamos, levántate! ¡Aún no haz visto la máscara que he conseguido para ti!- Se detuvo, primero como conteniendo apenas la emoción para permitir una respuesta de mi parte, luego de un par de segundos, un esbozo de temor e incertidumbre cruzó su mirada. Casi por instinto, por haber pasado por varios anuncios de catástrofes, guardó un silencio sepulcral mientras sus ojos temblorosos buscaron nuevamente en la habitación alguna señal de vida. Mi respiración se sentía como si fuese a atracarse por completo  el oxígeno contenido en el cuarto, tortuosamente lenta y profunda, mis ojos que podrían arrancarse en cualquier momento de sus cuencas y el latido lento de mi corazón, tronando impotentemente en mi cráneo simulaban un descanso eterno que, con el pitido aún inamovible en mis oídos, se volvían del todo irónicos. La venda que había sido retirada de mis ojos caía ahora por mi cuello presionando solo un poco, pero creando el fantasma de la asficcia amplificado por las varillas del corsé incrustadas en mis costillas. Mi voz estaba completamente perdida-  ¿Arden?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez su voz se quebró a medio camino, sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos por un breve segundo para deslizarse por mi cuello hasta mi pecho. Presionando su brazo delicadamente en la puerta, casi por accidente, permitiendo el avance de la luz por la habitación y mi cuerpo aún abandonado sobre la alfombra; Oí el paso del aire por su boca que se abría en una mueca de horror, mientras sus ojos se extendían en sorpresa y cerraban abruptamente en señal de terror. El desgarrador alarido de Elizabeth atravesó la mansión, al tiempo que sentí un ligero cosquilleo en la piel de mi clavícula, atribuible, quise pensar, al hormigueo que recorría los músculos de mis piernas y manos heladas. En ese momento inoportuno la luz desapareció de mis retinas por completo, sumiendo la mansión en una perpetua sombra que acompañaba al grito de Lizzy.

La puerta crujió y se abrió, no fue sutilmente como cada mañana cuando Sebastian o Mayrin se acercaban a mi habitación a despertarme. Súbitamente el cuarto se iluminó con las velas del candelabro que sostenía Sebastian, ahora única fuente de luz en la habitación; le habría dado hasta un toque acogedor de no ser por los ojos del mayordomo cuyas manos se movieron a una velocidad mórbida, sus pupilas volvieron a contraerse verticalmente, y sus irises volvieron a flamear en tonos escarlatas y carmín. No se trataba de una advertencia, no poseía aquel carácter planificado que exponían hace un momento cuando se habían posado en el rostro de Grell Sutcliff -la misteriosa mujer que había irrumpido en mi habitación- no, en este momento, los ojos que se posaban en la ventana con las cortinas ligeramente acomodadas hacia la izquierda mostraban un fuego de absoluta ira, y se mantuvieron, admirando luego de unos segundos los cadáveres de las arañas que acababa de quitar de mi cuello. 

-Joven amo, la situación ha sido controlada. Me disculpo enormemente por permitir el acceso de tan deplorables insectos a la mansión Phantomhive, le aseguro que me encargaré de que no vuelva a repetirse- la voz de Sebastian se notaba compuesta y completamente planificada; contrario a su usual dialecto perfecto que parecía más una segunda naturaleza en él.

-Está todo bien, solo han sido un par de insectos- la boca de Phantomhive se torció en una mueca de aburrimiento, las sombras del pasillo a oscuras resaltaron la expectativa subyacente a sus palabras, aún implícita. Al parecer había esperado algo más interesante, como mi muerte quizás.  

-¡Ciel!- Lizzy que se hallaba unos pasos dentro de la habitación soltó un tono entre escandalizado y ofendido, al mismo tiempo que el mayordomo corría las cortinas permitiendo la entrada de la luz lunar en el cuarto, está se posó suavemente sobre mi cuerpo al momento que comenzaba a removerme para poder incorporarme, rápidamente Lizzy se arrodilló junto a mí brindándome algo de soporte, acto seguido dirigió su mirada al conde -¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¡No es correcto que te mantengas observando mientras Arden luce así!- De pronto, como si la chica hubiese activando algún mecanismo en el joven conde gesticulando hacia mis extremidades aún descubiertas, su cara se ruborizó al tiempo que se giraba hacia la pared, actuando como un resorte. Oí a Sebastian ahogar una risa, y ha Lizzy contener el aire al momento en que habló nuevamente- ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tus piernas? ¡Esto es terrible! ¿Puedes moverte?- su mano apenas rozó la piel de mis pantorrillas, como si temiera hacerme daño. Cuando observé yo misma la piel amoratada alrededor de mis tobillos, noté que subiendo por la superficie de mis pantorrillas se encontraban marcas que bien podrían ser consideradas manos y dedos con un poco de imaginación, dejaban un rastro macabro en mi cuerpo. Sebastian caminó hasta incarse junto a mí, frente a la muchacha rubia,  posó sus ojos carmín en mi rostro, estudiando mis ojos, buscando algo y luego dijo con el mismo tono sugerente que empleaba a veces, pero de alguna forma más oscuro, como si la implicancia oculta fuese mucho más peligrosa, más seria

\- Podría decir, si me permite nuestro joven invitado, que ha sido marcada por algún demonio de persona, solo una bestia podría hacer algo así- finalizó con sus rojos orbes escudriñando mi reacción, bebiendo cada gota de mi terror, por un momento, pude sentir que un aura demoníaca le envolvía formando ondas que expelía de su propio ser. 

-¡Pero aquello significaría que alguien a entrado a la mansión! ¿Como es posible que burlara toda la seguridad de la mansión?, Sebastian, es imposible que esto lo haya hecho alguien más, probablemente Arden se ha lastimado con los zapatos que le he dado, quizás apretamos demasiado los botones de tus botas. ¡Iré a conseguirte otros zapatos! Por Favor, pruebate la máscara que he elegido para tí en mi ausencia, volveré en seguida!- Su voz no daba cabida a segundas explicaciones, casi como si se hubiese sumido a sí misma en una especie de negación absoluta, rápidamente se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta -Sebastian, ya has preparado la iluminación de toda la mansión, ¿no es así?- dijo en un tono infantil, girándose al mayordomo que ahora me ayudaba a sentarme en una de las elegantes sillas que se encontraban en el cuarto

\- Ciertamente, los arreglos que ha señalado han sido preparados de acuerdo a sus ordenes. Señorita Elizabeth, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, me encargaré de que todo vaya según lo planificado, por favor permítame conseguir unos zapatos adecuados para nuestro invitado.- con sus movimientos elegantes y precisos, a pasos tan largos como sus esbeltas piernas le permitían, el mayordomo cruzó la habitación hacia la puerta donde se encontraban Elizabeth y el conde, que observaba todo desde las sombras que engullían el pasillo, parecía ser que su personalidad había vuelto a cambiar -Mi joven amo y la señorita Elizabeth deben atender la mascarada, ya es hora.- anunció finalmente, parado ya en el corredor, con una reverencia indicó el camino, y entonces me quedé a solas nuevamente en la habitación. 

Presentí algo extraño, la misma señal de alerta que se había encendido al llegar a esta mansión me advertía de que aquella sería una larga noche, y la menor de mis preocupaciones eran los moretones en mis piernas, no sentía dolor exactamente, tan solo los mil filos del frío inglés que atravesaban mis huesos. Todo resultaba extremadamente confuso, el momento en que me había desvanecido, aquel ojo mecánico que continuaba observando en aquel vacío atemporal, las marcas en mis pies, las reacciones de Ciel Phantomhive y su demonio de mayordomo, de algún modo todo se hallaba conectado sin embargo no era capaz de unirlo aún. Podía sentir algunas piezas faltantes en aquel juego macabro en el que me había involucrado y temía que algunas de las personas que se hallaban en el salón, ingenuamente bailando  ajenas a toda la maraña de mentiras del conde, se vieran afectadas por esta partida. Entonces un pensamiento cruzó mi mente en un murmullo tan suave que de no haber prestado suficiente atención, lo habría considerado natural, un pensamiento en el que estaba dispuestx a sacrificar aquellas vidas, personas que yo francamente no conocía, cuyos caminos no estaban entrelazados con los míos. Ciertamente, aquella no era mi realidad, aquellas personas no eran mis amigxs ni familiares, y no me parecía razonable poner su bienestar por sobre el mío propio, aquella gente no arriesgaría sus vidas llenas de lujo y pomposas fiestas por ayudarme si así lo necesitase. Se trataba de humanos, bestias que ante la menor amenaza mostrarían su naturaleza bruta, y cualquiera que no estuviese preparadx para luchar por sus intereses sería aplastadx. Corrompidxs por su propia sombra, atadxs a una realidad mundana, y aún así tan impotentes, incapaces de liberarse, incapaces de abandonar una partida sin saber siquiera si fue suya la decisión de comenzar en primer lugar. Aquella era la visión que Ciel Phantomhive tenía de su propia humanidad, podía verlo aún con mis ojos vendados, el odio que cargaba a cuestas como una insignia en el pecho, una estrella dorada. 

Por un momento, sentí que era lo natural pensar de aquella forma, pero no pude abandonarle, a mi propia humanidad. 

* * *

  
  


Mi máscara ocultaba la mitad de mi rostro, dejando al descubierto mi barbilla y boca. Tras los huecos de los ojos había una fina capa de tela negra semi transparente que protegía mi vista permitiendo, a la vez, que pudiera observar a mi alrededor; el material se sentía frío contra mi piel, mis manos temblaron al acomodar el cabello que caía en mi frente por sobre la máscara. Poseía varios adornos, y un símbolo singular entre las cejas que me resultaba sarcástico dado la piel ya cicatrizada que escondía, un trozo de encaje negro caía delicadamente por mi mejilla izquierda. Despertaba el aire de las máscaras usadas en los populares carnavales de Venecia, pero con el toque exquisitamente elegante que los ingleses adoran poner en todo. Me observé con el espejo de mano que encontré sobre la cama, un monstruo disfrazado, apreté mi mandíbula sintiendo mi cabeza abrumada, volví a colocar el espejo en la cama y casi como huyendo del reflejo me interné en la extensa mansión Phantomhive, en dirección al salón. 

Los corredores eran apenas iluminados por unos cuantos candelabros con velas blancas, débiles las llamas se contorcionaban con el viento al pasar cerca. Todo lucía extrañamente familiar embriagándome con un sentimiento de deja vu, tenía la vaga sensación de que los colores en las paredes se difuminaban bajo la luz anaranjada de las diminutas llamas, lucían de un tono más cercano al rojo que antes. Caminé entre los aparatosos vestidos y sombreros del salón aún con esta sensación y la vista difusa, ya no por los efectos de la luz; sino que de alguna forma los bordes parecían entrelazarse mareandome, mi pobre equilibrio me llevó a estamparme contra varias personas, que aún a través de las máscaras me observaban escandalizadas. Súbitamente una mano extraña se cerró entre mis dedos, por la textura pude notar que llevaba guantes de cuero puestos; su otra mano se posó en la cintura enmarcada por el fuerte agarre del corset, apenas pude sentir mis pies descalzos todavía, deslizarse siguiendo el compás de alguna melodía que resonaba entre un rugido similar al de una ventisca que inundaba mi cabeza. Los rostros enmascarados giraban a mi alrededor hasta perder su forma  a medida que aquel extraño bailaba conmigo en el salón, me resulta irónico que pese a la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos no pudiese distinguir su rostro con claridad. En aquel estado de enajenación de mis sentidos divisé sus labios moverse mencionando una frase que no alcancé a procesar, mis pies tropezaban entre ellos mientras continuabamos girando por la sala, mi cuello se volvió flácido de pronto, como si ya no soportara el peso de mi cabeza; intenté divisar una vez más su rostro, a esa altura, imaginando en mi cabeza un rostro humano. Sin saber exactamente si confiar en mis sentidos perturbados, o en las imágenes creadas por algún deseo ferviente oculto en los desiertos de mi mente, distinguí una gota de océano, de cielo nocturno, una esfera azul profundo, brillante, observandome penetrante, un iris contraído con sorpresa, un ceño eternamente fruncido, largas pestañas parpadeando. Uno de mis pies finalmente tropezó con la esquina de una exquisita alfombra de la mansión Phantomhive, separándome de mi pareja de baile, entre sombreros de copa y pomposos vestidos, y el escudriñante ojo azul de Ciel Phantomhive evaluandome con suspicacia a medida que me alejaba del salón, a través de una pesada puerta, internandome en la oscuridad del laberinto de pasillos. Un sentimiento de deja vú me acompañaba inexorablemente. 

Una única flama se mantenía viva en el tercer candelabro del pasillo que atravesaba en ese momento, su luz anaranjada iluminaba débilmente un empapelado con un diseño complejo y un color borgoña que le oscurecía aún más y le daba un aura siniestra al lugar que se alimentaba por una leve brisa gélida, parecía capaz de cortar el alma en dos. Mis ojos vagaron por todo el largo suelo que la alfombra cubría de color carmín, lucía como un río de sangre que guiaba hasta una cortina escarlata y de aspecto pesado, ocultando apenas un par de escalones que se dirigían a algún piso inferior, o un sótano quizás. Habían también unos grandes cuadros que exhibían rostros antiguos bajo una gruesa película de polvo y suciedad, sus marcos dorados tenían detalles de exquisita calidad, mas lucían demacrados por el paso del tiempo y el abandono. Mis pies desnudos recorrieron el río de sangre, en un principio sin reparar en los rostros arrugados y las sonrisas arregladas de las pinturas exhibidas, sin embargo algo me detuvo abruptamente, consumiendo por completo la atención de mis ojos. Con un paso dubitativo me alejé para contemplar la imagen por completo de una mujer sentada en una silla, con una libreta en su mano, vestía un vestido de un tono rojizo que delataba la época en que vivió, alrededor del siglo  XVI, su rostro seco y serio parecía ocultar una sonrisa en los ojos, pequeños, redondos y oscuros, me atravesaban, casi como con una señal de auxilio. Junto a este se hallaba otro cuadro, cuya tela rasgada dejaba mucho a la imaginación, exceptuando los restos de lo que evidenciaba ser el rostro de una mujer muy similar al de la primera y con los mismos cabellos color miel. Mis dedos flotaron indecisos hasta apreciar la textura del marco, con una inscripción apenas visible, Erzebeth y Anastasia, el resto había sido borrado. Observé cuero cubriendo unos largos dedos cerrados alrededor de mi muñeca antes de enfrentar una máscara mitad dorada y mitad negra, el lugar donde debían estar sus ojos era ocupado por un par de hoyos negros que devoraban todo rastro de vida. Pude sentir su repulsiva respiración rozar mi cabello a medida que se inclinaba para hablarme, sin embargo el aroma a tabaco llegó a mi nariz primero, cubriendo instantáneamente todo ruido que pudiese ser oído por un pitido sepulcral, sus labios visibles aún con la máscara puesta me dieron la señal que tanto buscaba, algo que dirigiera mi siguiente jugada. 

 

_ La Creatur no es en el Pleroma sino en sí. _

_ El Pleroma es principio y fin de la Creatur. _

 

Dentro de aquellos orbes oscuros y hambrientos pude distinguir algo, un ínfimo punto de luz que con mucha imaginación podría traducirse en su mirada perdida. Susurró sus últimas palabras mientras su mano se cerraba sobre mi máscara arrancandola violentamente de mi rostro, su otra mano sosteniendo una daga que enterró en el aire, con un paso en falso sentí mi espalda chocar contra el suelo alfombrado al mismo tiempo que sentía caer su peso sobre mí, forcejeando logré escabullir mis pequeñas extremidades fuera de su agarre, desacomodando la alfombra. No tuve necesidad de correr pues al momento en que giré sobre mi cuerpo para emprender la huida, y aquel hombre se paraba enredando sus pies con la superficie bajo estos, el cuchillo atravesó su garganta. El pitido en mis oídos fue interrumpido por el gorgoteo de la sangre mezclada con sus alaridos, y las últimas palabras pronunciadas hace tan solo unos segundos  _ eres el santo y su traidor.  _

Corrí atravesando el aire con el tambor de mi corazón tronando en mi cabeza, girando entre las esquinas que llevaban siempre a otro pasillo, el aire gélido y con aroma a sangre había quedado atrás, sin embargo aún no conseguía lavar de mi mente el sonido de la muerte, me hacía imposible siquiera dudar de la veracidad de los hechos que acababa de presenciar teniendo los recuerdos aún vívidos, ignoraba las incongruencias de la escena y su carácter onírico, me hallaba en un estado tal de estupefacción que solo logré percatarme de la presencia perturbadora del mayordomo oculto en la oscuridad -con únicamente sus ojos escarlatas siendo visibles por su luz propia- una vez que ya había caído  al suelo tras chocar estrepitosamente con su cuerpo. 

-Joven Arden, me disculpo enormemente por mi demora en cumplir con las órdenes de Lady Elizabeth, admito que me ha parecido particularmente difícil dar con su paradero- El rostro de Sebastian parecía serio y amable como de costumbre, no obstante su aura se hallaba abovedada, sus ojos carmín cercenaban cada pieza de mi alma buscando por respuestas. Dió un paso materializandose fuera de las sombras, dando la impresión de estar rodeado por un humo negro con vida propia, y se inclinó para estar a mi altura - permitame ayudarle con sus pies descalzos, podría volver a enfermar si no cuida de su salud. Es sorprendente lo increíblemente frágiles que pueden ser los niños humanos- ocultó una sonrisa colmilluda y perturbadora al ocultar su rostro entre los cabellos azabaches que cubrían su frente, y acomodó un par de calcetas y zapatos en mis pies con experiencia, cuidando de no tocar la piel amoratada en mis tobillos, la marca de lo que podría leerse como el agarre de una mano siendo visible aún en la penumbra.

-Ciertamente somos criaturas extremadamente frágiles, quizás se deba a ello aquel deseo imperioso por devorarnos, como un lobo a un polluelo- comenté conteniendo la respiración, su dedos se detuvieron por un segundo en que pareció genuinamente sorprendido, pero enseguida retomó su tarea, culminando con un aire reflexivo que le daba una nueva apariencia de madurez y sabiduría, lucía realmente impropio de él. 

-Por cierto, ha dejado caer esto en uno de los corredores- al incorporarse nuevamente sostenía mi máscara en su mano, misma que, tras dar un paso más cerca mío e inclinarse intimidantemente, ajustó en mi rostro. Las palabras se atoraron de pronto en mi garganta, una expresión de horror escondiéndose tras la porcelana fría, sin comprender exactamente como fue capaz de conseguir mi antifaz, o en qué lugar me había sido arrebatado realmente. Una pequeña mano tibia se cerró alrededor de mi muñeca con delicadeza.

-¡Pero Arden! ¿Acaso no te gustan las fiestas?- Lizzy me observaba con el ceño fruncido en un mohín infantil, soltó un suspiro y se enderezó, creando un semblante de solemnidad -Tengo la sensación, joven Arden, de que la adorable velada que he preparado para usted no ha sido de su agrado. ¡Parece haber estado huyendo de los invitados desde que hemos ingresado en el salón!- Sus grandes ojos verdes me observaron con fingida  dureza por un segundo, suavizandose inmediatamente y soltando una risita -¿Sería tan amable de por favor honrarnos con su agradable presencia durante el resto de esta maravillosa noche? Le aseguro que estaré encantada de presentarle a nuestros distinguidos invitados, ¡podrá gozar de más de una interesante charla!. Ahora, si fuese tan amable, Sebastian, de escoltarnos de vuelta al baile- Elizabeth tomó mi mano colocándola en su brazo firmemente y, haciendo caso omiso de mi rostro disgustado, me arrastró de regreso al salón atiborrado de hipócritas y aburridos burócratas. 

Sin saber cómo había llegado al punto en que Lady Elizabeth me arrastraba por todo el salón presentandome gente y entablando conversaciones del todo sinsentido en las que apenas participaba. Lxs sirvientes de la casa Phantomhive se encontraban repartidos por todo el lugar atendiendo a su público, continué recorriendo los rostros enmascarados sin lograr reconocer a nadie salvo aquel príncipe indio de antes y su mayordomo al otro lado de la sala, sopesé mis posibilidades de huir del agarre firme pero gentil de la chica a mi lado, nadar entre todo aquel mar de gente y conseguir acercarme a lo que podría considerar en estas circunstancias “una zona segura”

-Puedo ver, incluso a través de la máscara que lleva puesta, que no disfruta demasiado de las reuniones sociales- me giré, seriedad y expectación llenando mis venas, para enfrentarme ante el hombre de acento chino. El me sonreía y una muchacha colgaba de su brazo, ambxs llevaban máscaras de aspecto oriental, sin embargo la de aquel que había hablado mostraba un semblante terrorífico completamente distinto a los elegantes detalles exhibidos por el resto de lxs invitadxs, en color rojo y con una mueca prominente, la máscara simulaba la presencia de un demonio chino que helaba la sangre. Ante mi silencio prolongado se quitó la máscara revelando su rostro amarillo y de ojos rasgados -Soy Lau y está es mi hermana Ran Mao, es un placer conocerle al fin, joven Arden. He escuchado mucho sobre su situación por parte del conde- sonrió revelando sus írises negros, algo acerca de él sugería un posible peligro, sin embargo no parecía lo suficientemente serio como para llamarlo una amenaza 

-Es un placer señor Lau, señorita Ran Mao. Parecen ser muy perspicaces, o quizás mi disgusto por las charlas sinsentido es demasiado evidente- Mi voz resonó a través de la máscara, recordé el evento hace un par de noches, cuando accidentalmente escuche la conversación entre Ciel y el hombre ante mí, los ojos de la joven continuaban escudriñando con curiosidad mientras él parecía distraído, sostuvo la mirada penetrantemente a través de la tela en mis ojos. El hombre chino rió

-Ya veo que se parece usted muchísimo a mi querido conde, casi como almas gemelas- su voz sonaba suave, casi amable, con un tono que denotaba melancolía que no concordaba en absoluto con sus palabras, tanto, que sospeché de algún mensaje oculto en ellas. Él de pronto giró su cabeza por sobre la multitud que para entonces se había desplazado por el salón dejando libre el espacio a nuestro alrededor, su semblante relajado reparó en la presencia de Ciel cerca de las pesadas puertas de la entrada, Lau soltó una expresión de interés -hmm … Aunque debo decirle que, en mi humilde opinión, cualquier relación que tenga que ver con el alma de aquel niño puede considerarse de por sí una tragedia- ocultó una sonrisa sarcástica sin demasiado éxito y volteó nuevamente a mi rostro -Es verdaderamente una lástima- agregó finalmente en un tono oscuro sugerente. Fruncí el ceño a través de la máscara sintiendo la piel cicatrizada aún tirante en mi frente, la respiración de la joven china chocó contra el encaje que colgaba de la porcelana en mi rostro al tenerla súbitamente frente a mi, me observó con una expresión neutral, y entonces habló por primera vez con una voz suave y monótona

-¿Por qué cubres tus ojos con esto?-  además de invadir mi espacio personal la muchacha tomó los costados de mi máscara con la intención de descubrir mi cara oculta. Con pánico llevé mis uñas hasta la piel de sus manos obligándola a retraerse, mi respiración agitada dió paso a un entrecortado “No” que escapó de mis labios, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oído por la pareja que tenía en frente. Me observó penetrante mientras me aferraba a la porcelana fría, aún inclinada para estar a mi altura volvió a levantar su mano dirigiendola hacia mí, pude notar unos pequeños cortes y un par de gotas de sangre cubriendo su piel inmaculada, mis ojos se cerraron en anticipación solo para sentir su mano entre mi cabello, luego de un par de caricias volvió a acomodarlo por sobre la superficie del antifaz y se retiró, volviendo a colgar del brazo del señor Lau, dejándome en un estado de perplejidad inmutable. Mi corazón confundido volvió a anhelar otro toque en el segundo en que Lau emitió otro sonido de duda.

-¿humm?Joven Arden, me pregunto… si no  debería quizás estar prestando más atención a la partida- comentó sonriendo con atención. Su mirada volvía a posarse en el niño que se encontraba al otro extremo del salón, cuando le seguí la pista está vez conversaba con dos hombres que resaltaban mucho, en primer lugar ambos lucían cabello platinado de color blanco, al igual que sus ropas, además iban armados con espadas y poseían un aire solemne de quien posee un estatus social sobresaliente, considerando que se encontraban en la mansión Phantomhive, una de las familias más cercanas a la reina, sospeché que probablemente se podría tratar de sus representantes. Sin embargo algo parecía fuera de lugar, el rostro sereno de Ciel, y los semblantes duro, en el caso del más alto, y cínico en el más bajo; claramente se trataba de una charla entrelíneas, oculta del entendimiento de lxs demxs invitadxs. Mi confirmación llegó en el momento en que procedieron por caminos contrarios, ambos extravagantes personajes salieron de la sala mientras que el chico de pelo azul cobalto se mezcló entre lxs invitadxs, ofreciendo saludos e invitaciones. Unos segundos más tarde, mientras mis pies se movían solos entre las personas hasta llegar a una silla ubicada en la esquina del lugar, Sebastian apareció imprevistamente, como si se hubiese materializado de pronto a un costado del niño, portaba un sobre en su mano, el sello siendo demasiado diminuto para distinguirlo en la distancia, lo entregó al joven amo interrumpiendo educadamente la conversación, ambos compartieron una mirada sospechosa y sin dejar pasar ni un minuto más el muchacho se marchó del baile también, al pararse frente a la puerta, en el momento que el mayordomo tomó la manilla permitiéndole el paso, el conde Ciel Phantomhive frunció el ceño, su ojo visible ocultando la frustración con malicia, su mano derecha se cerró alrededor del papel de la carte, apretando el puño, desapareció seguido del mayordomo, quien ya no exhibía la mueca irónica de siempre. 

Mis extremidades se movieron nuevamente, apunto de emprender la persecución me detuvo la voz enérgica de un adolescente sentado frente a mí, a través de una elegante mesita de té donde se encontraban varios platos de diversos contenidos, todos con un interesante color mostaza -¡Arden! ¿Estás escuchándome? En serio, ¡tu y Ciel son iguales! Siempre con ese aire tan melancólico perdidos en sus pensamientos- se quejó en un tono aniñado, aún cuando su rostro aguantaba una sonrisa, ante mi perplejidad el joven volvió a hablar, está vez en un tono orgulloso -¡Vamos! te he conocido aún con la máscara puesta desde el momento en que te tambaleaste hasta sentarte en esa silla. No solo llevas el mismo vestido que usabas antes sino que también te delata tu cabello ese aire de niño perdido. ¡No puedo equivocarme! ¡Eres Arden!- afirmó elevando la voz y apuntándome con un aire de autosuficiencia, Agni quien se encontraba parado junto a él le felicitó por sus “magníficas cualidades analíticas y lo brillante que eran sus lógicas deducciones” continuando con una serie de elogios maternales que me generaron escalofríos en la espalda. Luego de excusarme e intentar huir fui retenida por el entusiasmo de ambas personas frente a mí, dejando ir mi oportunidad por descubrir el contenido de aquella misteriosa carta, y el mensaje entregado por los hombres de blanco, aquello que había causado tanta confusión en el joven conde y que parecía no esperarse, que le mantenía impotente y confundido. Entre el curry y el ferviente entusiasmo del par indio se me escapó la oportunidad de ir tras Ciel Phantomhive y aquello que ocultaba. 

  
  
  
  


****


	5. El Viaje a Londres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que he sucumbido a la inconsistencia de subir capitulos sin respetar los períodos prometidos, pero en serio me ha costado coordinar mi vida personal, la uni y este proyecto, aunque disfruto mucho escribiendolo, me temo que seguiré siendo impuntual por lo que queda de la historia. Peeero hoy he traído un capítulo más largo! 
> 
> Ahora respecto al capítulo V, advierto que presenta un salto hacia atrás en el tiempo, es decir este viaje a Londres es el que se menciona en el capítulo II, cuando Arden se queda en casa. Así es, este capitulo es narrado por Ciel.
> 
> Otro punto a destacar es que dentro de este capítulo existe también un Flash forward a Arden después de la mascarada, me he preocupado de señalarlo con dos líneas horizontales para dejarlo más claro.   
> Sin nada mas que agregar, espero que disfrutes leyendo!

**V Quinto Capítulo**

**Viaje a Londres**

 

El coche se tambaleó violentamente amenazando con volcarse, apoyé ambas manos en el asiento intentando mantener mi posición. Una vez que se hubo estabilizado reparé mi vista en la figura del cochero, aún a través del vidrio pude ver atisbos de su abrigo azabache, supe inmediatamente que la reprimenda había sido percibida por él, incluso sin haber emitido sonido alguno. Solté un suspiro frustrado, realmente me encontraba irritable, y tener la noción de ello se me hacía aún más incómodo, un estado malhumorado autosostenido resultaba ser un distractor completamente inútil para mí, como cualquier emoción sinsentido francamente. El rostro perdido de aquella niña volvió a flotar en mi cabeza junto con las mismas dudas y teorías que habían cautivado mi atención hasta altas horas de la madrugada anterior. Casi como si mi cuerpo quisiera gastarme una broma de mal gusto, un bostezo se abrió paso lagrimeando mis ojos, el parche se humedeció, por lo que debí retirarlo un par de segundos y secar la superficie de mis ojos con un pañuelo de tela decorado finamente con detalles en dorado y azul, un regalo de Lizzy. La puerta del coche se abrió súbitamente revelando la sonrisa sarcástica de mi mayordomo, sus ojos carmín se fijaron en mi acción a medio terminar, y su sonrisa varió a una más bien irónica, apreté mis dientes, realmente sería un largo día. 

 

Caminamos a paso rápido por las calles repletas de Londres, el sonido de mis zapatos en los adoquines era silenciado bajo el bullicio de la ciudad mas no era suficiente para acallar el tren descarrilado en que se habían convertido mis pensamientos. Necesitaba respuestas, concretas, y para develar los misterios que unían todos aquellos fenómenos inusuales que rodeaban la pequeña figura de Arden tendría que hacer uso de todas mis piezas informantes, claro, podía sentirlo como el cosquilleo de un pequeño hilo pendiendo en la oscuridad de la incertidumbre, muy cerca, tanto que con estirar mi mano bastaría para atraparlo entre mis dedos, y entonces, solo tendría que unir todos los nudos de la red. 

Lau no había conseguido ni un pequeño dato de aquella persona en el bajo mundo, lo que quería decir que, incluso si se encontraba ligada a algún crimen, no existían huellas que la vincularan. Otro caso sería lo que pudiese revelarme undertaker, si no se trataba de la ruta de drogas, ni de personas, existían posibilidades que le relacionaran con la muerte. Considerando las palabras de Sebastian aquella noche en que su cuerpo fue encontrado, el alma de aquella criatura no era normal, el que él mismo no pudiese cumplir con una orden era suficientemente inquietante, sin embargo este había sido un caso inusual desde el comienzo. ¿Qué me había impulsado a salir aquella noche de la mansión? cansancio, la necesidad de despejarme, aquellas parecían banas excusas ante el desasosiego que había sentido en aquel momento, un impulso que de alguna forma se sentía exterior a mis propios deseos y sin embargo, oh, tan imperante que apenas había podido contenerme de saltar por la ventana en dirección a la nada entre los árboles. Sebastian lo había notado también, y se había mostrado contrariado ante la carta de su majestad que llegaba como siempre tan oportunamente, convirtiéndose en una especie de mal presagio aún cuando sólo se tratasen de burdas supersticiones. Por donde quisiese que mirase se levantaban señales de alerta en mi interior, Arden se hallaba en el centro de toda la maraña de eventos, y el secreto que ocultaba su alma fragmentada, como el demonio había descrito, resultaba clave para decidir mi próximo movimiento. 

Dudas, posibles respuestas que sólo desencadenan más cuestionantes que resolver, el cansancio en mis párpados y el dolor de cabeza punzante se volvieron intensos, mareandome ligeramente. ¿Era posible que hubiese ejecutado un contrato? más que probable, la marca estando oculta a plena vista y paciencia de algún ente ignorante, no obstante mi propia experiencia me bastaba para adivinar el origen subyacente a su particular fijación con el cabello que enmarca su frente, a plena vista y aún oculto concienzudamente, como el mío. No era de mi interés, sin embargo, cualquier marca que hubiese sido colocada en su cuerpo, más bien, me preocupaba las implicancias que la existencia de una pieza oculta podrían significar. 

Sebastian me detuvo estirando la mano derecha ante mí, deteniendo mi caminar autómata y el devenir mental en que me hallaba, frunció el ceño intrigado mientras se dirigía hacia la persona frente a nosotros, al otro extremo del callejón al que habíamos ido a parar. 

> -Que desagradable sorpresa toparnos contigo en un viaje de negocios, Grell Sutcliff- el nombre siendo pronunciado con desprecio, chisté al presentir el juego insípido que estaba apunto de iniciarse entre ambos personajes, continuando con el patrón acostumbrado en cada encuentro, el hombre de cabello rojo y aspecto ridículo se deshizo en halagos y menciones indecorosas. No obstante su desagradable esencia, algo en su mera presencia captó mi interés.
> 
> -Que inusual encontrarte en Londres. ¿Asumo que también tienes asuntos que atender aquí?- tantee el terreno sin molestarme en fingir demasiada cortesía, no necesitaba hacer uso de aquellas estrategias con él. Me observó tomando consciencia de mi presencia, su rostro se tornó en una mueca de desinterés y suspiró observando sus uñas.
> 
> -Niñito no son temas que deban ocupar tu cabeza. ¿Como es que siempre terminas metido en mi trabajo? ¡En serio es injusto! Cada vez que Sebas y yo somos unidos por la fuerza de nuestros destinos entrelazados, ¡este mocoso hace acto de presencia! En serio, que es lo que tiene que hacer una mujer para deshacerse de un niño tan inoportuno- Lancé una mirada mortalmente seria al demonio junto a mí, que soltó un suspiro desganado y procedió a acomodar sus guantes. Un perro bien entrenado ha aprendido a recibir todo tipo de señales y órdenes, el mío claramente conocía el proceder necesario para conseguir información de aquel hombre extravagante, incluso si el modo no era de sus favoritos, tampoco podía estar seguro, después de todo se trataba de un demonio sin identidad alguna, y aquellas quejas que recitaba como recién arrancadas de su corazón no constituían nada más que un personaje al que yo había otorgado un nombre. Me había jurado seguir mis órdenes incondicionalmente, y a cambio recibiría una recompensa más que suficiente. Soltó un último gruñido de resistencia y de pronto su semblante se transfiguró en una expresión similar a la de una estatua griega, con un aire ausente y seductor, acomodó su cabello con gracia y entonces ancló su vista escarlata y brillante en los ojos fosforescentes de mi fuente de datos. Caminó a paso tortuosamente lento y ante mis ojos pude observar como un ser denominado “Dios de la muerte” podía derretirse sin siquiera ser tocado. Sonreí al percatarme de que ya me hallaba a medio camino hacia la verdad cuando abrió su boca tartamudeando. Ni siquiera el sentido de ética más sólido le habría sido de ayuda, y, considerando la ausencia total de ética laboral que el sujeto había mostrado en el caso de Jack the Reaper, por mencionar uno, quizás el día no se dilataría tanto como habría esperado en primer lugar. 
> 
> -...quizás, podrías contarme acerca de aquel trabajo que te han encomendado aquí en Londres- la voz de sebastian sonó más grave de lo normal, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con las puntas del cabello pelirrojo que combinaba con sus mejillas
> 
> -Bueno, es que, verás… yo no, no debería decirlo… porque… lo que sucede es que… yo… yo no… es decir, tengo que...- y entonces finalmente se rindió, sin oponer demasiada resistencia en cualquier caso- yo, tengo que buscar, si, eso… son dos almas bastante peculiares.- mi atención se concentró en sus palabras, pese al tartamudeo y la aparente falta de conexión en su relato,  _ dos almas _ había mencionado, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.
> 
> -¿Por qué son tan peculiares? ¿Podrías decírmelo?- presionó con cuidado el mayordomo soltando su cabello y sonriendo de cerca.
> 
> -Una desaparecida- Sebastian lanzó una mirada de complicidad, claro, sólo podía deberse a la obra de algún otro miembro de su especie, devoradores de almas, torturadores sólo por añadir alguna especie de dulce desesperación a la esencia de su fervor, sólo una bestia como él mismo podría escabullirse entre las penumbras con la víctima. Entonces, pensé, solo quedaba un pequeño dato que confirmara mis sospechas, la boca pintada de Grell se abrió e inhaló -la otra es todo un caso, los cuarteles se han vuelto un caos, verás, la otra está fragmentada y francamente no entiendo como lo lograron, estoy segura de que hay algo que no me han dicho y de todas formas me han enviado a este asqueroso lugar. ¡Pero ha sido una obra maestra del destino el reunirnos nuevamente Sebas!- estiró sus brazos en vano, cayendo de bruces al suelo a medida que Sebastian se alejaba satisfecho con la información recolectada. El pelirrojo continuó lloriqueando escandalosamente a medida que nos alejamos en dirección a Scotland Yard. La confirmación que acababa de recibir ciertamente me sería de gran utilidad para un futuro próximo. 
> 
> -Adiós, Grell Sutcliff. Sorprendentemente me has sido util aunque sea una vez.- me despedí mientras Sebastian me sostenía. Frente a frente con el edificio, trepó ágilmente por las pequeñas rendijas de cada ladrillo, cerré mis ojos para no marearme y esperé. 

* * *

 

Un alma desaparecida y un alma fragmentada, una recompensa por el llamado, el sacrificio de la muerte de alguien amado, ¿sería ello capaz de fragmentar un alma? me pregunté mil veces qué era aquello que los verdugos estarían ocultando incluso de sus propios trabajadores, no hallando una forma de llegar a ellos. Consideré la posibilidad de que mi mismo sirviente lo supiese, sabiendo por experiencia que de no ordenarlo, siendo dolorosamente específico, no habría forma de que me entregara la información. Sin embargo, un amo no pediría a una mera pieza inerte un consejo sobre su proceder, si debía recurrir ante tales desesperados métodos entonces no sería otra cosa que una figura de ajedrez más. Incluso si a ello recurría en mis imaginaciones. Un alma desaparecida significaba una persona desaparecida, y si aquella figura celadora se hallaba en Londres, solo podía significar que la muerte y desaparición habían ocurrido aquí. Una vez hallado el primer criterio de búsqueda dirigí mis órdenes a Sebastian que acababa de abrir la ventana del quinto piso del edificio, una vez dentro me depositó en el suelo con cuidado. 

> -Sebastian, es una orden. Busca entre los registros todos todos los informes que involucren desapariciones y hayan ocurrido bajo circunstancias inusuales.- 
> 
> - _ yes, my lord.- _

Procedí a apoyarme junto a la ventana, el lugar se hallaba desierto y medianamente oscuro, olía a humedad y abandono. Casi resultaba acogedor, o quizás fuese el cansancio acumulado que llevaba en los párpados. Apoyando mi cabeza contra el vidrio frío, que congeló un poco mi mejilla pero reconfortó el dolor de cabeza, cerré los ojos por un instante, intentando aliviar el ardor en ellos. Mi respiración se ralentizó por un minuto y sentí como si comenzase a irme, como si de pronto el cristal no estuviese y yo me hallase sobre el agua tranquila de algún lago, o quizás tendido sobre el pasto fresco, con la brisa y el silencio, apenas percibía el murmullo, muy lejano, del demonio rehuyendo entre las carpetas y papeles. Y de fondo, aún más lejos unas pisadas, medio torpes, medio apresuradas, estampandose contra el suelo cada vez más cerca, hasta que entonces el susurro metálico de una llave en la cerradura dió paso a un clic y un crujido. La puerta se abrió liberando un chillido de sorpresa del policía, que parecía sorprendido por nuestra presencia.  

> -Sebastian, ¿cuanto más piensas hacerme esperar?- renuente me separé de la ventana, pasando a través del hombre que permaneció estupefacto, hacia uno de los pasillos entre las estanterías repletas de carpetas y papeles. 
> 
> -Me disculpo, mi joven lord, pensé que disfrutaría de unos minutos extra para descansar un poco la vista- la figura esbelta del demonio apareció construyéndose desde las sombras al fondo de las estanterías, en sus manos cargaba una torre de papeles perfectamente equilibrada, entonces me sonrió. 
> 
> -No necesito que te tomes atribuciones sobre mi tiempo, limítate a obedecer. Quiero que añadas otro criterio de selección- la voz del oficial encontró su camino a través de su boca, y de pronto comenzó a balbucear algo sobre que no teníamos permitido estar allí, aún asombrado e incómodo con la situación.- cualquier detalle que involucre un ritual de invocación. Confío en que sabrás identificarlo.- apoyado en mi bastón continúe ignorando la molesta voz del oficial, aún cuando mi jaqueca comenzaba a empeorar. 
> 
> - _ yes, my lord-  _
> 
> -Ciel! ¿siquiera estás escuchandome? ¡Hablo en serio! No importa si has colaborado con scotland Yard, no pueden estar aquí, y mucho menos escarbar en los documentos. ¡Ni siquiera termino de entender como rayos logran entrar aquí!- Abberline tendía a ser molesto e imprudente, sin embargo, en mi estado actual de irritabilidad parecía potenciarse su capacidad a un nivel demoledoramente molesto e imprudente. 
> 
> -Mi joven amo, he reducido la lista de registros a dos casos- Sebastian extendió sus manos enguantadas con dos carpetas, abrí la primera revelando la imagen de un hombre de mediana edad, y leí rápidamente los detalles. Su cadáver no había sido encontrado, aún cuando se le presumía muerto a aquellas alturas, la escena había sido particularmente perturbadora. Cerré la carpeta, acercándome a Sebastian, sururré en un tono que solo podría ser escuchado por sus oídos inhumanos.
> 
> -Haz una copia- 
> 
> -¡Ciel! ¿Es que enserio vas a continuar ignorandome todo el tiempo? ¡Vas a meterme en problemas si no se van ahora mismo!- El tono empleado por el oficial Abberline varió ligeramente, en lo que probablemente él considerara un “tono serio” de voz. 
> 
> -Sebastian, encargate- comenté dirigiéndome a la salida, en este caso, la ventana por la que habíamos entrado. El mayordomo se acercó sonriente y depositó el contenido del bolsillo de su abrigo en las manos del oficial, este pareció ofendido por un segundo antes de observar la paleta en sus manos, entonces se mostró absolutamente confundido  
> 
> -Ya que te negaste a aceptar dinero la última vez, pensé en recompensarte de alguna otra forma. Buen chico- comenté sonriendo sarcásticamente ante mi ocurrencia, él alejó la vista del dulce con el envoltorio de mi fábrica y buscó una respuesta en mí, probablemente topándose con la ventana, en tanto que Sebastian ya me había transportado lejos del edificio. 

 

Entonces dejé que el peso de aquella revelación cayera en mis hombros, no tuve ni siquiera la necesidad de revisar el segundo folio, tan perfecto como podría ser, los datos recién descubiertos se amontonaban en mi cabeza reconstruyendo aún con algunos parches la escena. Aquel nombre cargaba con más de lo que una persona pudiese digerir. Si bien la mayoría de las supersticiones, tan populares hoy en día, me resultaban absolutamente ridículas y sin sentido, mi misma historia podía considerarse una superstición. Y entonces, ¿qué había ocurrido con Arden? la pregunta colgó de la boca de mi estómago enviando una sensación de intranquilidad, de pronto sentí un frío recorrerme la piel incómodamente. Pensé en alguna excusa para mi repentina aversión, hallando únicamente el cansancio como respuesta ante mi súbita honestidad, me dí cuenta de que no estaba seguro de querer saber la historia completa, acerca de cómo Arden había pactado un contrato. 

 

* * *

 

> -Joven amo, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- la voz de Sebastian me alertó acerca de nuestra llegada, frente a mí se hallaba sosteniendo la puerta abierta a través de la cual se encontraba la oscura guarida, llena de ataúdes y olor a muerte, donde encontraría a mi tercer peón. Transversal a la penumbra de la estancia resonó la risa tenebrosa que caracterizaba al hombre que buscaba, mismo que decidió aparecer, en esta ocasión, detrás mío pegándome un susto. Me abofetee internamente recobrando la compostura, después de todo, se trataba del trabajo del perro guardián de la Reina. 
> 
> -¿Qué es lo que el joven lord ha venido a buscar en esta ocasión? ¿Será quizás que me permitirá confeccionarle un ataúd finalmente? No tiene idea de cuanto deseo guardar su frágil y pequeño cuerpo en una de mis creaciones- atravesó el lugar hasta sentarse en un particular féretro, su sonrisa se extendió hasta formar una mueca incomprensible mientras su mano acariciaba la superficie del cajón. 
> 
> -He venido por la única y exclusiva razón que siempre me trae a este lugar, undertaker, quiero respuestas.- haciendo caso omiso a sus comentarios imprudentes hice énfasis en la última oración. 
> 
> -En ese caso, sabe usted el precio a pagar por mis conocimientos, joven conde- volvió a soltar un risita macabra, mientras yo entregaba sus indicaciones a mi demonio. 
> 
> -Sebastian, es una orden, hazte cargo- y dando media vuelta salí de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de mí; a mis espaldas pude oír su tipica respuesta. Sin dejar pasar más de un par de segundos el lugar tembló ante las atronadoras carcajadas de undertaker, mismo que se hallaba en el suelo, completamente derretido, aferrando su mano a su estómago mientras intentaba absorber algo de oxígeno entre la risotada, me pareció que lucía como un pez fuera del agua aún contorsionandose con los espasmos finales. 
> 
> -¿Satisfecho?- pregunté arqueando una ceja, por el rabillo del ojo divisé a Sebastian acomodándose los guantes sin querer preguntarme el origen de tal escándalo. -Necesito toda la información que puedas obtener y esté remotamente conectada con esta persona- Sebastian acomodó el sobre en la superficie del sarcófago, al alcance del hombre albino que finalmente había recobrado el aire. Este deslizó su cuerpo hasta estar a la altura del papel tomándolo entre sus largas uñas negras. Examinó su contenido, una mueca se deslizó por su rostro nuevamente y soltó un sonido de interés antes de bajar los documentos de regreso a su sobre. 
> 
> -Ciertamente ha sido un caso para recordar, el cuerpo jamás habría sido identificado de no ser por sus investigaciones mi joven lord. Debo admitir que aún tengo mis dudas, pero dado los datos que acaba de entregarme no puede sino ser aquel el caso. Las probabilidades son muy altas, pero me temo que con un cadáver tan destrozado es extremadamente difícil saber, incluso para alguien como yo. Verá, más de una pieza fue robada- su voz usual pareció bajar su tonalidad al terminar la oración. Ignorando lo que esto pudiese implicar aguardé a que continuara. - Sin embargo puedo afirmar que la muerte fue por desangramiento, la herida fatal estando alojada en su cuello, la daga aún permanecía allí dentro. Los daños sufridos por el cuerpo fueron post mortem, incluso fue quemado, aquello terminó por eliminar cualquier otro rastro de información que pudiese entregarle milord.- 
> 
> -Ya veo, he conseguido suficiente información. Ahora me retiro- Sebastian acomodó mi abrigo y me facilitó el sombrero y el bastón. Ya estando en el coche entregué sus nuevas  instrucciones -Sebastian, consigue esa daga.- ordené aún con mi vista en el sobre que sostenía abierto en mis manos, el mayordomo se inclinó aún fuera del carro y con voz grave contestó
> 
> - _ yes, my lord-  _

Con los documentos en mi poder, repasé las letras escritas en tinta negra una vez más, las fotografías, aquel nombre condenado. No hay forma en la tierra, ni en el infierno, de que aquello fuese una coincidencia, tal cosa no existía. Tenía ante mí una leyenda de hace dos siglos atrás, viva aún y cargada a través del tiempo por el peso de la herencia maldita que de alguna forma había logrado escabullir su entrada hasta Londres, el corazón del Reino donde el sol jamás se esconde. No obstante mis recientes descubrimientos, una duda permanecía imperante en mí, una sospecha peligrosa que debía manejar con extrema cautela y reparo, acerca de la conexión existente entre el caso que tenía entre manos por órdenes de la Reina, y la misma corona inglesa que me lo había encargado. ¿Sería posible que ella lo hubiese previsto desde un comienzo? y de ser así ¿Cómo llegó a enterarse de la existencia de aquel ínfimo germen perverso? 

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina al tiempo que me percataba de la demora de Sebastian. Guardé los papeles en su sobre y los descarté en el asiento de cuero, apoyándome ligeramente hacia la ventana, la calle se encontraba desierta, silenciosa como nunca antes la había contemplado. Divisé entonces a través del cristal y de la niebla que comenzaba a caer, una figura diminuta en el callejón que se encontraba perpendicular a la calle donde aguardaba el coche detenido. Mi parpadeo se ralentizó al momento en que, paralelamente, intentaba fijar mi concentración en aquella figura humanoide borrosa y evaporada. Una persona se hallaba escondida, asomada apenas por la luz del callejón, y pese a llevar el rostro oculto pude sentir que observaba en mi dirección tan directamente como si le tuviese enfrente analizándome. El sueño secaba mis ojos mientras intentaba mantener aquel libre del parche centrado en no dejar ir a aquella persona, sin embargo en el momento en que le ví retroceder mi cuerpo pareció despertar de golpe, moviéndose casi por cuenta propia, me hallé en plena persecución antes de darme cuenta, gotas húmedas caían en mi rostro. Asumí que se trataría de la lluvia, y corrí tras el sospechoso, movido quizás, más por el instinto que la razón; me lancé de cabeza lo más rápido que mis piernas -y pulmones- daban. Calle tras calle, continué girando en una serie de esquinas hasta perderme por completo en los callejones de la ciudad, la persona llevaba un abrigo gris, con la capucha puesta me era imposible identificarle, pero entonces el viento actuó y se libró el cabello color miel corto y mojado, el nudo de la tela negra amarrada alrededor de las sienes siendo perfectamente visible en su contraste. Corrí aún más rápido acelerando el paso, sin saber exactamente el porqué, hasta tropezar con los adoquines. Mis palmas y rodillas soportaron mi peso, mi respiración agitada envió un ardor en mi pecho, un cosquilleo en mi garganta por la maratón. Ante mi vista se hallaban sus pies descalzos bañados en sangre, de hecho, a las orillas de la calle comenzaban a formarse riachuelos del rojo líquido, y alrededor de mis palmas y rodillas. Cuando levanté la cabeza que comenzaba a nublarse, sentí las gotas pegajosas caer sobre mi cara incesantemente. Arden se agachó para estar a mi altura, y me observó, con aquella mirada perdida, como si sus pupilas se hallaran vacías, extendió sus manos pintadas de escarlata hasta tocar mis pómulos, y luego mis mejillas, acunando mi cara. Entonces como si de pronto el alma le hubiese vuelto al cuerpo, se arqueó inhalando una bocanada de aire, sin soltar mi rostro, con la cara vuelta al cielo tornándose del color del líquido derramado por los cielos, abrió la boca y emitió un grito desgarrador.

* * *

* * *

  
  
  


Una vez que la luna se hallaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno y mis bostezos se comenzaron a hacer más frecuentes, el muchacho de piel morena cuyo nombre no conseguía recordar fué reprendido por su mayordomo en tono maternal por entretenerme hasta tan tarde. Con una disculpa se despidieron y me liberaron de la mascarada, aún viva con varios invitados repartidos por los cuartos de la mansión. Me dirigí acompañada de May rin a mi cuarto, quien luego de cambiar mi ropa -y arrancar finalmente el corset de mi cuerpo adormecido- se retiró cerrando la puerta. Me senté en la cama con una sensación opresiva en mi pecho, imaginé que quizás serían los efectos de la vestimenta que había cargado gran parte del día más inmediatamente supe que no se trataba de algo tan trivial, no, aquello era un presentimiento mucho más gutural. Sentí algo presionar en la boca de mi estómago y elevarse hacia mi pecho, quitándome el aliento, una capa de sudor frío me recorrió la piel. Sin poder contenerme más me levanté de la cama y avancé un par de pasos, tomando la venda que solía llevar en mis ojos de la mesita de noche, la acomodé en su lugar anudandola torpemente, mis dedos se movían en cámara lenta aún cuando la desesperación me urgía a correr hacia la ventana. Un paso tras otro, todo mi cuerpo helado batallaba por cumplir las órdenes que le demandaba con gran dificultad, algo deteniendo mis músculos de reaccionar como de costumbre. Me tomó lo que se sintió como una eternidad llegar a rozar la tela aterciopelada de las cortinas, corriendolas con gran esfuerzo hasta develar un primer rayo de luz lunar, débil, como era el pequeño rastro visible de la esfera en lo alto del cielo. Recordaba haberlo divisado de camino a mi habitación, aún con la máscara puesta, azul cobalto, profundo, pareció reconfortarme por unos segundos. Entonces los vellos de mi piel se erizaron ante una brisa invisible pero tan gélida como el atlántico que vagó por cada rincón de mi cuerpo congelandome en mi lugar. Mis oídos buscaron la fuente de tan sobrecogedora emoción, capaz de paralizarme por completo, mis músculos temblaban recios, con un nudo en la garganta desgarrada, dejando mi voz anulada por completo, al abrir la boca solo un hilo de aire pudo escapar. Incluso más enloquecedor que los desgarradores alaridos provenientes de las puertas del infierno, era el vacío del absoluto silencio, impensable de lograr en la tierra. Por un segundo dudé sobre quitarme la venda e intentar buscar consuelo en mis ojos, que comprobaran que aquella inquietante presencia no era más que un producto de mi imaginación. Sin embargo la parálisis del terror era tal, que no fuí capaz de descubrir la fuente de tan absoluto vacío, y sin embargo, parecía contenerme una totalidad tan devoradora que no me era posible respirar. Eones resumidos en susurros dentro de mi cabeza a punto de estallar, sentí dentro de aquella asfixiante habitación, entre la maraña de conexiones que me rodeaba y me componía al mismo tiempo, un mensaje, un punto en que toda la multitud de voces que me susurraban y gritaban a destiempo se unían, decodificandose en  una esencia que podía reconocer sólo en aquel momento, dentro de aquella habitación. Y observandome desde lejos se hallaba una presencia atemporal, destinada a borrarse de mi mente en cuanto mi cabeza tocara la almohada, en tanto que ninguna mente humana sería suficiente para contener el caos del vacío.

* * *

* * *

  
  


El coche se tambaleó violentamente, sacudiendo mi cuerpo que por poco cae del asiento, estando aún atontado por el sueño que acababa de tener. Las imágenes se amontonaron en mi cabeza acelerando mi pulso, la lluvia caía en Londres confundiendome aún más, bañandome de una sensación de deja vú. Sin embargo pronto entendí que se trataba de un sueño, probablemente alimentado por los recientes frutos de mi investigación, después de todo, no cabía siquiera la posibilidad de que György Bathory no se hallara relacionado con  _ ella _ , cuya leyenda había traspasado todas las fronteras posibles, reapareciendo ahora en el corazón de Inglaterra, con la violenta muerte de aquel hombre, miembro de su descendencia. Casi parecía obra de la condesa misma. Cerré los ojos brevemente, continuar dando vueltas en ello solo lograría agotarme aún más, y aquel día había logrado grandes avances, tantos que lograron hasta inducir mis pesadillas nuevamente. 

Ciertamente, resultaba imposible que Arden hubiese logrado seguirme el paso hasta la ciudad sin que me percatara, ella se hallaba en la mansión, vigilada por los sirvientes, y del cielo caían gotas de lluvia, nada más. Me acomodé en el asiento aún incómodo por la posición que había mantenido al dormirme, con la cara apoyada en el vidrio de la ventana. Estiré mis brazos y moví con cuidado mi cuello, ya recompuesto, mi mente volvió a divagar intentando hallar los espacios en blanco que necesitaba rellenar. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar a cualquier conclusión, noté las ruedas detenerse; pronto Sebastian se hallaba abriendo mi puerta para escoltarme a la entrada de la mansión. 

> -Mi joven amo, veo que ha despertado. He decidido dejarle descansar durante el viaje de regreso, me imagino que estará exhausto- comentó la voz de Sebastian mientras caminábamos hacia mi recamara.

Todo se hallaba en absoluto silencio, incluso los sirvientes se habrían retirado a sus habitaciones probablemente, siendo tan tarde en la madrugada. Yo mismo deseaba poder llegar a mi cama lo antes posible, sin embargo aún me hallaba inquieto, perturbado, no podía evitar la necesidad de aclarar aquel misterio; y, movido finalmente por la molesta inquietud que, de no hacer algo robaría nuevamente otra noche de descanso, me dirigí a Sebastian mientras este abría la puerta de mi cuarto. 

> -Prepárame un poco de leche y tráela aquí, no olvides la miel.- mi mayordomo se inclinó habiendo recibido la orden y se marchó en dirección a la cocina.

Mis piernas se movieron casi sin percatarme hasta hallarme frente a otra puerta en medio del extenso pasillo, mis nudillos tocaron ligeramente la superficie de madera. Tras aguardar un par de segundos y no recibir respuesta alguna tomé el pomo y lo giré, entreabriendo la puerta con delicadeza. Asomé mi ojo izquierdo observando la habitación a oscuras, excepto por la delicada llama de la chimenea que se encontraba apenas viva, tres sillas se encontraban acomodadas alrededor de la cama, y cubierta hasta las orejas se hallaba Arden en un profundo sueño, su respiración siendo apenas audible. Sentí la tensión liberar ligeramente mis músculos al tiempo que un bostezo era arrancado de mi boca; la muchacha se removió entre las mantas alertandome sobre mi extraña actitud. Al cerrar la puerta con cuidado de no ser descubierto, una nueva sensacion de desasosiego me inundó ¿A qué le temía tanto de esta criatura? ¿Qué en los misteriosos acontecimientos previos de sus historia me generaba tanta aversión? no conseguía comprender, porque sentía una ambivalencia tan profunda con el caso que su majestad me había encargado en está ocasión, y es que incluso sus órdenes se habían presentado inconclusas, mandandome a aguardar su pronta decisión que sería pronunciada eventualmente. Nunca antes me había dirigido un trabajo a medias, y el hecho de que ninguna de mis fuentes pudiese identificar claramente su naturaleza o la de su alma, ni la del fantasma que rondaba la escena sin presentarse aún, aquel demonio con quien había establecido el contrato. 

> -Mi joven amo, jamás pensé que está fuese la razón de su desvelo. ¿Qué diría Lady Elizabeth si se enterara de las indecorosas motivaciones tras sus paseos nocturnos por la mansión?- la voz sarcástica de Sebastian a mis espaldas me hizo pegar un brinco por segunda vez en el día. Me volteé escandalizado ante sus indecorosas y ridículas insinuaciones.
> 
> -¡Sebastian! ¿Qué crees que estás insinuando? ¡Estas siendo absolutamente ridículo!- 
> 
> -Oh pero joven amo, no es necesario que eleve la voz en medio de la noche, podría despertar a nuestro invitado. Por favor permita que lo lleve a su cuarto. Y, por favor no se preocupe, ¿Que clase de mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive sería si no pudiese guardar un secreto como este?- continuó mofándose ante mis mejillas rojas y mi incomodidad. 

Finalmente aterricé en la suave superficie de mi cama, entre los almohadones y tras haber bebido el contenido de la taza traída por el mayordomo, ya en mi ropa de dormir, procedí a entregarme a los brazos de morfeo, esperando no ser perturbado nuevamente por aquellos sueños insípidos. Después de todo al día siguiente tendría lugar la mascarada organizada por Lizzy, lo que significaba que tendría que fingir inútil cortesía con un montón de extraños en mi mansión, sin mencionar, que podría recibir algún mensaje de la reina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. El apellido Bathory me parece fascinante, aunque si planeo ahondar en el personaje de Erzebeth Bathory, probablemente no sea desde el punto "usual" en que se trata su figura en la literatura.   
> 2\. Respecto a Grell, considero que ya ha sido mas que confirmado por Yana que se trata de una mujer, ahora con el dolor de mi alma y cada fibra, célula e interconexión entre las ondas que conforman mi ser, he utilizado pronombres masculinos para ella en este capítulo pues en el contexto en que ocurre esta historia (que obviamente está inmersa en el universo creado por Yana toboso) ningún personaje respeta realmente la identidad de Grell, por lo que he decidido mantenerme fiel a la realidad victoriana en lo posible, recalcando que Grell es una mujer trans siendo vulnerada por el contexto de la época.


	6. Jugando Verdad por Mentira -Parte 1-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He dividido este capitulo en dos partes porque me parece demasiado pesado para leerlo de una sola vez, la segunda parte contendrá descripciones de violencia explicita por lo que recomiendo discreción.  
> Los cambios de narrador quedaron marcados con dos lineas horizontales btw.

Luego de mi viaje a Londres todo se había vuelto un caos. Cada nueva situación no hacía más que reafirmar mis sospechas acerca de Arden y lo más complejo de todo era que Lizzy se comportaba de manera aún más extraña cada vez que algo ocurría. No me sorprendía, sin embargo, la cercanía que había ganado tan rápidamente con la criatura, siendo un par de años menor y teniendo aquella aura de niño perdido en el basto mundo, era sólo natural que Elizabeth quisiese hacerse cargo, ciertamente, no me quedaba más que admitir sus avances con ella y mis sirvientes. Aun cuando su lealtad y devoción fuesen exclusivamente hacia mi persona, lo cierto es que, el único ser que estaba irrevocablemente condenado a obedecerme era Sebastian, por medio de un contrato explícito.  

Sin embargo Elizabeth se había notado perturbada durante la mascarada por la ausencia y el devenir de Arden, parecía percibir de igual forma el extraño aire que se sumía en la mansión conforme la noche avanzaba. Incluso luego del repentino apagón y el incidente con las arañas, ella simplemente había bajado el perfil del asunto. Esto, más que nada, me entregaba una respuesta tranquilizante. Aún si Lizzy sospechaba o percibía lo que sucedía entre las redes del bajo mundo, se mantendría al margen, y fingiría hasta el último momento que todo marchaba bien. 

No obstante la última situación había caído súbitamente sobre mí, aunque detestase admitirlo. Mis dudas previas acerca del comportamiento de su majestad la reina no resultaban del todo infundadas, viendo como la última carta, que aún presionaba entre mis dedos, variaba las condiciones del duelo. ¿Querría ella utilizar al niño perdido de alguna forma? Aunque todas las señales parecían apuntar hacia aquella dirección, mi recelo no me permitía dejar ir aquella vaga sensación de inseguridad que presionaba en mi estomago. Presioné el papel sintiendo como se doblaba impotentemente entre mi puño.

> -Mi joven amo, me temo que si sigue presionando su mandíbula desgastará el esmalte de sus dientes- la voz de Sebastian a un par de pasos de distancia me refrenó de continuar analizando la estrategia de la Reina. -Noto que se halla un tanto inquieto, ¿Puedo atreverme a consultar el por qué de su desasosiego?- está vez su voz sonó seria.
> 
> -Asumo que también lo habrás notado, Sebastian, hay algo que no logro descifrar de toda esta situación- él mantuvo el silencio, como instando a que continuara, sin afirmar o negar mi suposición -Es… una presencia irregular, aunque aún no logro poner mis manos en ello- emitió un sonido de interés, parecía reflexionar intensamente sobre mis palabras.
> 
> -Ciertamente he percibido aquello que describe desde el momento en que ha escapado al bosque, aquella noche en que encontramos el cuerpo moribundo de joven Arden- tragué el nudo contenido en mi garganta al recordar la necesidad imperiosa que parecía haberme poseído aquel día- Sin embargo me temo que tampoco puedo descifrar precisamente de que se trata, mi joven lord, tal parece que tendrá que aguardar por el momento- a pesar de mantener el tono serio pude percatarme de que él, al igual que yo, se hallaba frustrado e intrigado por el orden de los acontecimientos. Suspiré profundamente y me levanté decidido. Cayendo, quizás, en la trampa me dirigí a la puerta de mi despacho que fue abierta por el mayordomo, caminando tal vez un poco más rápido de lo normal, atravesamos los pasillos hasta dar con una puerta de madera en específico, donde me planté serio. Observé los ojos rojos del demonio y dictaminé las órdenes de mi jugada. 
> 
> -Sebastian, es una orden. Haz lo necesario para cumplir con las instrucciones de su majestad, sin importar cuales sean las consecuencias.- los orbes escarlatas se encendieron abruptamente iluminando el pasillo mientras los colmillos de la bestia se exhibían en su emoción. 
> 
> - _ yes, my lord-  _ pronunció, la anticipación siendo palpable en su rostro. 

* * *

* * *

  
  


Negro, siendo sombra en sí, creado mezclando todos los colores habidos y por haber. Saturado. Completo. Total. Me hallaba a la deriva entre la absoluta oscuridad, nuevamente sentía miles de susurros drenar mi sentido auditivo, como si de pronto fuese capaz de escuchar cada pensamiento humano en la tierra. Era sofocante y enloquecedor, más información de la que mi cerebro podía procesar, sentí un segundo de colapso, en que todo pareció detenerse. Entonces reconocí una voz, pequeña, como un ínfimo hilo entre todo el telar de  voces, la cacofonía lentamente reduciéndose a una mera vibración de fondo. 

> **-** Haz lo necesario para cumplir con las instrucciones de su majestad, sin importar cuales sean las consecuencias.- el conde Ciel Phantomhive, con su voz aún un poco aguda por su joven edad, dictaminaba su jugada a través del pasillo.
> 
> - _ yes, my lord.-  _ contestó el mayordomo negro. 
> 
> -Pero asegúrate de traerme la información una vez que hayas acabado. Es de vital importancia para el juego que conozcamos toda la historia- el tono empleado sonó renuente, casi con un poco de frustración. Fue seguido de unos pasos y el chistar de la puerta siendo abierta, lentamente y con mucha cautela. 

Como si ya se hubiese vuelto costumbre, mi cuerpo no respondía, y lo único que era capáz de controlar era mi respiración. La presencia de Sebastian se acercó a mi cama, y pausadamente, el aire comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pesado, hasta volverse irrespirable, sentí una presión en mi pecho pese a mantenerse intacto. Entonces, la mano desnuda del mayordomo oscuro tocó mi frente, aún sobre mis cabellos, el tacto pretendió incendiar mi piel hasta derretir cualquier barrera de cordura que aún resistiera en mí. Sin siquiera la posibilidad de liberar un clamor, me mantuve impotente bajo su dominio, destruyendo lentamente el muro que había construido en mi memoria. 

* * *

  
  


Nuevamente mis fosas nasales eran bienvenidas con el repugnante aroma a sangre llenando todo mi entorno. El pasillo con empapelado borgoña y la alfombra escarlata volvía a revolver mis entrañas, estando intacto, era iluminado suavemente por dos candelabros en las paredes, cada uno sosteniendo tres velas negras, llama incluida. Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel al sentir una corriente de viento gélido, mis ojos vagaron brevemente por la pared derecha. El cuadro que antes había observado desgarrado se hallaba ahora en perfectas condiciones, un nombre descansando apaciblemente en su marco de madera fina. Anastasia y Erzebeth poseían el mismo linaje, siendo plenamente visible bajo la luz negra de las velas. Una presión se alojó en mi corazón, y las pequeñas llamas se vieron perturbadas, sintiendo una extraña sensación en mi cabeza, parpadee repetidamente intentando deshacerme de cualquiera fuese la sustancia que pretendía cubrir mis retinas; la imagen ante mí volviéndose borrosa, daba la impresión de estar superpuesta. Tambaleandome dí marcha atrás conectando bruscamente mi espalda con la pared, una vela del candelabro cayó, sin siquiera apagarse continuó consumiéndose junto a mis pies descalzos.  Entonces lo escuché, su tierna voz llamándome, rogándome que le acompañara en su soledad, insitándome a bajar uno por uno los escalones ocultos tras la pesada cortina al fondo del pasillo, en dirección al sótano.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto a ciegas en la penumbra, sin siquiera tantear la pared ni buscar soporte alguno, seguí el camino recordando fielmente cada detalle de la habitación como si pudiese verlo a través de mis párpados. Papá lo había mandado a arreglar para que fuese una réplica exacta de la antigua, arriba junto a la que compartía con mamá. Mas, me había sido muy difícil adaptarme a la única diferencia que él había decidido mantener, siendo mi mayor terror aquella que me devoraba por completo una vez que atravesaba la cortina, la oscuridad. Mis ojos poco a poco comenzaron a perder profundidad, para cuando cumplí los 10 años había quedado prácticamente ciego. 

Mi cuerpo me dirigió sin necesidad de procesarlo demasiado, frenando de golpe ante la segunda puerta de madera  a la izquierda. Mi mano se dirigió nerviosa hacia el primer cerrojo, sin llave. Subiendo hacia el segundo, también, continuando con el tercero, cuarto, quinto y finalmente el sexto, todos abiertos. La puerta crujió como nunca, cada vez más audible a medida que se abría; mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, atorando algo en mi garganta. Ciertamente la situación tenía un aire inusual, a pesar de reconocer el recorrido, algo, un ínfimo detalle, parecía fuera de lugar. Para cuando dí un paso dentro de la habitación y luego otro hasta hallarme dentro, comprendí el orígen de mis sospechas al caer de rodillas al suelo empujadx por la misma corriente de aire que cerró la puerta. 

 

> -Cariño, es hora de despertar. Hoy es tu gran día- resonó la voz de papá a través de la sólida madera, mientras descubría las mantas que de pronto me rodeaban, estando ahora en mi cama, la sensación de desasosiego no hizo más que crecer. 

No había luz matutina que molestara en mis ojos anunciando un nuevo día, ni tampoco la calidez de un toque en mi cabeza. Aún cuando conservaba el fantasma de un mano delicada en mi cabello y un beso en la frente, el rastro se hallaba medio borrado por el paso del tiempo, dejando atrás solo una vaga sensación de nostalgia que rápidamente hice a un lado.   _ La voz de papá sonaba extraña, a pesar de utilizar las mismas palabras, aquel día parecía estar eufórico, incluso, él había entrado en la habitación. _ Un sonido metálico quebró el aire sofocante y húmedo del cuarto, entonces unos pasos se hicieron oír hasta detenerse frente a mí, aún sentada en la cama. El aroma a cigarros inundó mis fosas nasales, pese a no ver absolutamente nada pude sentirle arrodillarse frente a mí y tomar mis manos entre sus grandes dedos, rocé la superficie de sus anillos, toscos y con filosos detalles. Con las llemas de sus dedos rozó la piel de mis párpados cerrados, estaba temblando, su respiración era agitada y sus manos sudaban, más de una vez inhaló como si estuviera a punto de hablar, pero entonces se detenía abruptamente tragando duro y liberando el aire temblorosamente. Hasta que finalmente su mano cubrió mis ojos y parte de mi frente, manteniéndose allí, tomando una bocanada de aire tan grande que pareció devorarse todo el resto de oxigeno en el sótano

> -Arden, cariño, es hora de despertar. Hoy es tu gran día ¿Sabes que sucederá hoy?- hizo una pausa, sin esperar realmente a que contestara -Es muy importante que sigas todas mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, ¿está bien?, solo así podremos ver de nuevo a mamá- su voz oscilaba con cada palabra que daba, a veces rápido, a veces lento, tanto que a menudo, cuando pasaba muchos días sin bajar, me costaba comprender lo que decía. 

Él entonces tomó mi mano firmemente, y me instó a levantarme, con cuidado, me tomó en sus brazos y me cargó fuera de la habitación. Al cruzar el marco un escalofrío me recorrió, sintiendo de pronto un cambio en el aire, la piel expuesta de mis manos, pies y cara se congeló. Abracé el cuello de papá tiritando violentamente en busca de calor. Él continuó caminando a grandes zancadas, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, en unos cuantos pasos se detuvo frente a otra puerta, con seis cerraduras más, me sostuvo con un brazo y tras abrir me condujo por otro cuarto, mucho más helado que el anterior, la humedad entraba por mi nariz y boca entumeciendo mis labios y quemando mis fosas nasales, mi pecho se contrajo como si hubiese aspirado arena. Entonces él me depositó en un recipiente húmedo y resbaladizo, supuse que se trataría de una bañera. Papá se alejó y aspiró para hablar.  _ Algo atípico me recorrió la nuca. No, yo no había vuelto a escuchar la voz temblorosa de papá, nunca más. _ Recuerdo que entonces le oí sollozar, y jamás logré comprender que clase de emoción le cruzaría en ese momento. El sorber de su nariz se alejó, y sin una palabra más, la puerta se cerró _.  _ Claro, había perdido la noción del tiempo allí, a pesar de que jamás podía sentir la calidez de los primeros rayos del amanecer, ni presenciar como la luna se elevaba serenamente llegado el atardecer. No obstante aquel baño putrefacto bloqueaba cualquier sentido que pudiese haber agudizado al abandonar mi vista, adormeciendo mi cuerpo con el frío tacto de la bañera, inhabilitando mi olfato con el persistente aroma de la humedad y la sangre, y bloqueando mi oído con el eco del vacío. No me era posible distinguir siquiera cuando dormía, si es que alguna vez logré conciliar el sueño del todo. 

> Y…¿Qué ocurrió después? ¿Lo recuerdo? Luego de pasar una eternidad aguardando, un aroma, un sonido, quieto, congelado en el absoluto vacío del espacio entre segundos, ¿Qué sucedió? Lo recuerdas. 

_ Entonces, fue aquello que no esperaba lo que llegó. Antes que el humo del tabaco, antes que el crujir de la puerta, incluso antes que la voz ronca y rasposa de papá.  _ El ardor en mis ojos era apenas comprensible, una vez hube procesado el hecho de que aquello que atravesaba mis párpados hasta lo más profundo de mis globos oculares era luz. Aún vivía y estaba consciente.  

* * *

* * *

  
  


La mañana había llegado, Sebastian se presentó en mi cuarto anunciando mis deberes del día, a pesar de no tener que recibir a nadie, puesto que ya todos los invitados se habían marchado, aún debía ocuparme de los negocios de la fábrica. Pensaba leer un par de libros también para mantener mi mente ocupada, no obstante, pasado el mediodía los desgarradores gritos de Arden comenzaron a inundar la mansión. Completamente airado demandé la presencia del mayordomo.

> -¿Te importaría explicar la razón de tan desastroso trabajo, Sebastian? ¡Es absolutamente inaceptable que perturbes mi día de está forma!- los lastimeros gritos habían cesado momentáneamente, sin embargo en cuanto el demonio abandonara mi despacho sabía que  una nueva cacofonía comenzaría. 
> 
> -Mis más sinceras disculpas, milord. Soy consciente de los inconvenientes que mi trabajo le ha traído, sin embargo, me temo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer, dado que el bloqueo de los recuerdos a reavivado el trauma. Mi joven amo, su voluntad aún se resiste- pese a estar inclinado en señal de respeto pude presenciar su sonrisa sádica revelar sus colmillos, aún estando su rostro medio oculto por el cabello azabache que caía de su frente. Él estaba apenas conteniendo su naturaleza salvaje, disfrazado de mayordomo, lo cierto era que seguía siendo una bestia, y yo acababa de entregarle precisamente aquello que más le deleitaba, con pleno consentimiento. Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió mi espina. Era una vista repulsiva.
> 
> -Pues encárgate de ello, tu desempeño ha sido de lo más mediocre últimamente, ¿Qué clase de mayordomo eres si no puedes cumplir con una orden tan insignificante de manera decente? ¡Pareces una maldita bestia!- su rostro se contrajo en una mueca estupefacta por un segundo, entonces su rodilla tocó el suelo. 
> 
> - _ yes, my lord-  _ sin decir una sola palabra más se retiró del cuarto. 

A pesar de que no volví a escuchar a la criatura, su voz sollozante se repetía en un eco infernal en mi cabeza. Sin soportar el aire que me sofocaba dentro del estudio, me levanté, y huyendo de los gritos que me perseguían llegué a estar rodeado de las rosas blancas del jardín, pero el aire glacial de Inglaterra no alivió la presión en mi pecho.

 

 


	7. Jugando Verdad por Mentira -Parte 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta parte del capitulo contiene descripciones un tanto graficas de violencia por lo que recomiendo discreción.

Parte II

  
  


Inmediatamente después de percibir la luz quemando inexorablemente mis retinas,  _ oí un quejido seguido de un llanto minúsculo. _ Como si de pronto todos mis sentidos hubiesen sido despertados, noté que mi pecho estaba oprimido, y que mi piel estaba húmeda. En más, al menos tres cuartos de la bañera había sido llenado con algún líquido ligeramente más consistente que el agua, y a juzgar por el hedor que me revolvía el estómago y hacía salivar mi boca, se trataba de sangre. La confirmación llegó segundos más tarde cuando el gimoteo contenido se convirtió súbitamente en un quejido ahogado, y luego un gorgoteo. 

> ¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué pensaba? en aquel momento en que procesaba mi situación, ¿Cuando llegó la desesperación final, de querer ser la siguiente víctima sólo para no continuar oyendo el goteo incesante de un alma inocente tras otra? 

_ No, aquello no ocurrió hasta que llegó el equilibrio. Aquel momento era demasiado caótico para pensar en nada.  _ Mi cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido, salvo ciertos lapsus en los que algo dentro de mí parecía chasquear. El goteo lentamente se confundía con el susurro de la lluvia cayendo en la ventana, y casi podía sentir la suave textura de la alfombra rozarme la cara al caer de bruces en la alfombra azul de mi cuarto, con un ardor en el pecho de tanto correr y reír, _aún cuando mamá me regañaba por no seguir las indicaciones del doctor, ella siempre terminaba recostada junto a mí, ignorando los escándalos de Medora por la conducta inapropiada de una dama como mi madre, a pesar de que la sonrisa en su tierno rostro lleno de arrugas desacreditara sus palabras, pronto la criada se nos uniría como de costumbre_. De tanto reír me dificultaba respirar en las noches, pero en esta ocasión, a diferencia de aquellas noches, mamá no asomaba tímidamente su cabeza a través de la rendija de mi puerta para asegurarse de que estuviese bien posicionada. _Por esta vez, el cabello de mi corona se hundió ante el tacto de la mano callosa y tosca de papá, quien torpemente movió sus dedos entre mi cuero cabelludo, acariciando mi cabeza bruscamente, para después hundirla junto a mi cuerpo en una tina desbordante de sangre._ El sabor a óxido se introdujo en mi nariz y boca quitándome un último aliento, aún si el oxígeno volvió a abrirse paso tras unos cuantos momentos -o un par de horas, a esta altura, el paso del tiempo había cesado de regir mi realidad- la sangre de los corderos sacrificados jamás  abandonó realmente mi sistema.

* * *

* * *

  
  


> -Desde que la criatura llegó a está mansión que no dejas de sorprenderme- comenté dejando entrever una sonrisa irónica, quizás, hasta medio satisfecho de verle tan frustrado, como nunca antes. Tomé su silencio devorando cada gota antes de continuar.- Se te ve un tanto molesto ¿He de asumir que el niño perdido no te ha dado aquello que tanto ansías? Siendo un parásito de tu tipo, me imagino que habrías estado esperando un pequeño tentempié- la molestia ambivalente que yo mismo sentía ante las noticias que acababa de entregarme se deshacía en mi boca a medida que las burlas pasivo agresivas escapaban. Casi como si se tratase de un consuelo arrancado involuntariamente de mi pecho, le estaba entregando aquello que tanto disfrutaba, mi desesperación. A saber que Arden le estaría dando problemas a más de un demonio. 
> 
> -No tengo palabras para expresar mis disculpas mi joven lord. La red de recuerdos en su mente se encuentra más dañada de lo que habría podido anticipar. Lamento que me veo en la obligación de hacerle esperar un poco más para descubrir el desenlace del ritual. Sin embargo sí puedo asegurarle que, con la información que he conseguido recolectar hasta el momento, poseo una idea de su identidad. Mi joven lord, puedo asegurarle que no es algo a lo que se haya enfrentado antes directamente, no obstante su odio haya sido suficiente para maldecir su nombre.- el tono sugerente empleado por el mayordomo envió un escalofrío a mi espina, y casi como si con solo aquella mención hubiese sido suficiente para invocarle, los desgarradores quejidos de la pequeña criatura en la habitación de arriba interrumpieron mi té. 
> 
> -Sebastian, es una orden, no me hagas repetirlo. Encargate, en silencio y rápido.- 
> 
> - _ Yes, my lord-  _ Sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de mirarle me levanté de la silla depositando la taza en su lugar, y cojiendo mi bastón de las manos de Sebastian me encaminé hacia el jardín con libro en mano, aún sabiendo, que probablemente no lo leería. El desasosiego que me acompañaba fielmente las últimas semanas jamás abandonaba mi cuerpo. 

* * *

* * *

  
  
  


_ Luego de ello ya no pude volver, no me hallaba alienadx en la fantasía de pasar tiempo con mi madre como las semanas que pasé en el baño, mientras papá recolectaba la sangre de muchachas jóvenes, de la misma forma que la leyenda describía los venerables sacrificios conducidos por nuestra antepasado. No fuí capaz de volver a dormir, pues él me necesitaba despierto. Y así, observé atentamente como luego de ahogarme en repetidas ocasiones el líquido pasaba a formar parte de mi cuerpo, un mero contenedor. Días transcurrieron, de acuerdo a la cantidad de veces que papá hizo acto de presencia en el sótano, hasta que sentí el delicado murmullo del papel, páginas pasando una tras otra, y la luz que portaba en sus manos, me transportaba inmediatamente, no sabía adonde, siendo la única prueba que me mantenía consciente, la sensación de vértigo en mi estomago. Él habló con una voz que no era suya y que no supe reconocer, una eternidad de versos se derramaron de su boca, cada vez más exaltada, arrancando gritos de su garganta desgarrada. Y en el segundo que toma un suspiro herido calló, únicamente su respiración agitada cortando el aire gélido del cuarto, entonces le siguió un quejido contenido, un morder de la lengua para no soltar el llanto ahogado que presiona duro en el fondo de la tráquea y que aún así, medio ahogado, se escapa por entre los labios bien cerrados. Papá contuvo el llanto tanto como pudo antes de enloquecer, soltando el dolor contenido como poseído, arrancó las páginas que acababa de leer alimentando la luz de lo que alcanzaba a suponer eran velas, golpeó algo, una superficie que lanzó un eco de protesta y entonces se desató una bestia consumida por su pena. Destruyó todo cuanto sus manos alcanzaron a tocar hasta encontrar su camino hacia mi delgado cuello que sorprendentemente no se trizó en el acto. Aún medio consciente mis uñas se enterraron en sus toscas manos a medida que el aire abandonaba mis pulmones. Creí retorcer mi cuerpo pero debido al entumecimiento no tenía la seguridad de estar siquiera moviendo mis extremidades, sentí su aliento chocar con la piel mojada de mi cara y su puño se trasladó a mi cabello cerrándose alrededor de las puntas. Aún lleno de cólera tomó la daga y con apenas un minúsculo rastro de duda oculta en el latir de su corazón arrancó mi cabello despojando mi cabeza de su peso y lo arrojó también al fuego. Volvió a depositar mi cuerpo inerte en la bañera con la respiración entrecortada y los espasmos que atormentan el diafragma después del llanto. Sin molestarse de tocar el libro nuevamente comenzó a recitar, con la voz quebrada y temblorosa, apenas comprensible  _

 

_ Esto soy Yo, el terrible Abraxas. _

_ Soy la Creatur más poderosa _

_ y en Mí la Creatur se horroriza a sí misma. _

_ Soy la colisión patente de la Creatur contra el Pleroma y su nada. _

_ Soy el horror del hijo ante la madre. _

_ Soy el amor de la madre por el hijo. _

_ Soy el encanto de la tierra y la crueldad del cielo. _

  
  


_ Su voz se apagó súbitamente como atragantado en su propia desesperación y su respiración errática comenzó a profundizarse paulatinamente, con cada bocanada que daba parecía aspirar veneno, los gritos y quejidos de frustración no se hicieron esperar a medida que se agitaba. Lo oí tomar la daga fuertemente entre sus dedos y caminó de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado, recorriendo nerviosamente el cuarto de baño. Tres vueltas alcanzó a dar hasta que se plantó, los últimos ecos de los pasos dados cosquilleando mi nuca, contuvo el aire y entonces la habitación se llenó con el latir de su corazón eufórico, mi respiración apenas era percibida por mi mismx. Entonces sus brazos me rodearon, sus lágrimas cayeron en mi hombro y su aliento rozó mi oreja, sus latidos tocaban la serena marcha fúnebre delatando su última decisión, jugar la última carta desesperada. Alcancé a sentir su puño atravesar el aire al tomar impulso antes de sentirlo por primera vez… el vacío absoluto llenando todo cuanto me rodeaba. _

* * *

* * *

  
  


Aún entre las bellas rosas blancas me era imposible escapar, el libro, el aire fresco congelando mi nariz hasta dejar de sentirla, toda excusa razonable que hubiese estado inventando hasta ese momento quedó abandonada en el jardín, serviría de alimento para las mentiras con que Sebastian lo regaba cada día esperando que pronto floreciera. Sabía claramente en el momento que había atravesado la puerta que un susurro más habría bastado para enviarme corriendo de regreso al segundo piso de la mansión. Y no obstante había luchado por esconder aquella vergonzosa verdad de mi mismo, un susurro fue precisamente lo que me atacó al hallarme en medio del jardín. Imposible de describir en palabras, sentí al viento murmurar con miles de voces y antes de siquiera pensar en el significado de aquella lengua extraña, mis piernas me conducían por el pasillo, y está vez no buscaba salvar mi propia vida. 

> -¡Sebastian!- le llamé casi por inercia al estirar mi mano para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, Mayrin y Finny aparecieron obstruyendo el paso hacia el cuarto. 
> 
> -¡Porfavor, el joven amo no debe entrar allí!- 
> 
> -¡No!, ¡el joven amo no debe entrar, porfavor!- sus voces se atropellaron a medida que intentaban detenerme con extremo cuidado, sin embargo mi ser por completo no respondía
> 
> -¡No me toquen! ¡Como se atreven a dar órdenes a su amo! ¡Sueltenme he dicho! ¡Y abran está puerta inmediatamente!- 
> 
> -Pero, joven amo-
> 
> -El señor Sebastian ha dicho…- Con una sola mirada la voz de Finny se apagó, ambos abrieron paso a medida que mi mano se cerraba en el pomo. 

Una vez que las sombras materializaron el cuerpo del mayordomo, este me observó con un semblante difícil de descifrar, escondiendo con dificultad la sorpresa. Inmediatamente su rodilla hizo contacto con el suelo e inclinó su rostro ante mí. Sin soltar una palabra mis ojos vagaron hacia la cama completamente deshecha, ocultando entre los restos de tela y mantas el cuerpo de Arden, y sus ojos plenamente abiertos pestañeaban ausentemente, espasmos recorrían sus extremidades de vez en cuando, generando movimientos involuntarios en su rostro y cuello. 

> -Creí que lo harías en sus sueños- dije girando mi rostro hacia el del mayordomo aún arrodillado frente a mí
> 
> -Me he limitado a seguir sus indicaciones milord- su voz compuesta hizo una pausa y ocultando una sonrisa continuó- “Sin importar cuales sean las consecuencias” si mal no recuerdo- chasqueé la lengua irritado
> 
> -Claro, he sido yo quien te ha dado el permiso de comportarte como la bestia que eres. Sin embargo, asumí que valdría la pena si al menos conseguías aquello que te he ordenado- está vez yo hice una pausa, la respiración entrecortada de Arden llenó la habitación enviando escalofríos a mi espalda. 
> 
> -Mi  _ influencia  _ ya no es necesaria en su mente, es sólo  _ cuestión de tiempo  _ antes de que consiga su respuesta final, mi lord.- el tono sugerente empleado por el demonio pareció variar mínimamente en sus palabras -Una vez que la criatura se reúna con su otra mitad, mi deber será proteger su vida, en tanto el contrato lo estipula. Sin embargo, cualquier error de cálculos será completa y absolutamente responsabilidad suya,  _ my lord _ .- Sebastian dejó las palabras colgando de su boca en el aire, la presión en mi pecho se intensificó al comprender el significado tras sus palabras, el demonio sabía algo y yo debía obligarle inteligentemente a revelarlo, de lo contrario, mi posición en el juego se vería amenazada. 

Casi como si mis pensamientos hubiesen sido escuchados, la voz atorada del pequeño cuerpo en la cama escaló hasta convertirse en un llanto nuevamente. Los sirvientes entraron raudamente en la habitación para dirigirse automáticamente a cada lado de la cama, sujetando sus brazos con fuerza, dejando marcas en su piel pálida, incluso lucía un poco azul. Sin poder apartar la vista sentí sus ojos no videntes clavarse de alguna forma en los míos, aún a través del parche, pude sentirle eclipsar mi alma con su súplica, aquella que el demonio junto a mi no lograba alcanzar a consumir, Arden luchaba desesperadamente por conseguir aferrarse a la vida.  

 

* * *

* * *

  
  


_ El goteo volvió a hacerse oír mientras sobre mi cuerpo inmóvil caía el peso inerte del cuerpo de papá, su cabeza aún apoyada en mi hombro y a la altura de su cuello, hasta llegar a mi clavícula, sentía el frío metal de la daga incrustada. El calor de las llamas encendidas con las hojas del libro y los largos mechones de mi cabello comenzaba a crecer. Pronto sentí el cosquilleo de la sangre recorriendo mis venas nuevamente, seguido del ardor que atravesaba mi piel con el filo del frío, las lágrimas brotaron de mi ojos penetrando la oscuridad absoluta del negro, como si todo atravesara mis retinas, me era imposible distinguir cualquier cosa, estando todo contenido en aquella sombra. A medida que mi cuerpo despertaba, comencé a sentir la opresión en mi pecho, calando tan profundo que me era imposible respirar más que unos pequeños sorbos de aire.  _

En aquel espacio, que escapa a cualquier comprensión que no fuese propia del espacio mismo, Abraxas me hizo una propuesta, siendo aún más incomprensible que cualquier demonio, logré ganar tiempo suficiente para utilizarle cuando me hallase preparada. Aquel ser, aceptó, y se esfumó llevándose la mitad de mi alma, sumiendome en el dolor más grande que jamás hubiese sentido, firmando mi sentencia en mi frente, y arrojando el resto de mí al tablero. Entre todo el negro, comencé a demarcar algo, sin forma, sin olor, sin luz, sin textura, como si de un nacimiento se tratase, le vi transformarse serenamente en un color, con miles de matices, comenzó a tomar forma circular, y a profundizarse, entonces tuvo un sonido, serio, medio agudo y medio ronco, se movía en mi dirección, o era yo que me movía en su dirección. Una vez que distinguí un par de ojos hundidos en la desesperación, pensé un momento que serían los míos, y me pregunté, que causaría aquella emoción. Fué observando aquel reflejo, que me percaté de que la causa subyacente a mi cuerpo paralizado, era la misma que descargaba la adrenalina por mis músculos tensos. Yo ansiaba sobrevivir. Una vez que mis ojos se centraron en la mirada azul y consternada frente a mí, observé el brillo de una realización cruzar sus irises, la luz de un pentagrama en morado iluminandose y cegando mi vista nuevamente, le oí sonreír sin demasiada gracia. 

> -Bienvenida a la mansión Phantomhive, Arden Bathory- Pronunció lentamente, como estuviera saboreando cada segundo de agonía, el conde Ciel Phantomhive unía las piezas reconstruyendo la jugada del oponente, iniciando finalmente, una nueva partida. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con este capitulo adelantado comento que me ire a un mini hiatus de un par de semanas, solo para poner orden en mi vida y preparar los exámenes de la universidad. 
> 
> ...Pero volveré porque no podré dormir hasta que termine esto lefjlvr   
> Nos vemos <3


End file.
